Explorers of Lost Memories
by OblivionTheScythe
Summary: The Time Gears are meant to stabilize the flow of time, to disturb them is to send the world in merclessess darkness. Slowly they begin to disappear, stolen by a nameless and dangerous lavender thief. If the gang and their amnesiatic friend don't find the gears in time, their world could come to an end.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking up on the Beach

**Hello, lovely readers, I've had this story in the backburner and have most of it almost in a draft. This story is a mixture of the Pokémon universe (specifically the explorers of time/darkness/sky) and humans existing, since Mobius will be considered as part of Earth. The story will follow key points from the games, but I am also adding my own mixtures to make the story more fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Sonic AU.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own the Sonic Universe or the Pokémon Universe.**

* * *

Dark grey clouds rumbled over Mobius, crackling light illuminated the sky before the clouds roared dangerously, bring with it, dangerous and fierce winds. Heavy rain fell over the region; the downpour made visibility short as the rain washed through the city into the country. Strong winds whipped through the dark sky, scattering loose leafs and branches. The ocean below swirled and jerked in violent vortexes before crashing on against rock and stones, spraying mist into the air. The night sky lit up once again as lightning scattered between the heavy clouds, creating a pattern less web of electricity.

The roar of the sea and sky drowned out the screaming of the two figures falling from the sky.

"No! Don't let go! Please!"

The sky rumbled as strong winds whipped against soft flesh. The heavy rain was making it hard to keep ahold of the strong hand, as gravity pulled the pair closer to the Earth.

"Come on! Hold on!"

"Please!"

Lightning flashed, making everything appear stark white before everything dulled back into murky grey colors. The duo jerked in the wind as thunder and lightning danced across their vision and sensitive ears. Heart thundered painfully as the hand that was being held tight, squeezed out of the hand hold.

"No! I can't hold on!"

"No! Please!"

The wind, rain, and thunder drowned out the cry as everything slipped into oblivion.

* * *

"..."

"Hey... You okay?"

A warm hand descended against a cold cheek, while the other went underneath the mouth to check for movement. After a few silent moments, the stranger moved their hands away, before beginning to check for other injuries.

"Tails! He's alive." The stranger bellowed, causing the form on the ground to flinch. "Hurry!"

A pounding headache assaulted Silver's head as he attempted to open his eyes. Light filtered into his eyes, causing him to jerk his head away from the brightness and slam his eyes shut. Besides the pounding headache, the first thing that Silver noticed was how heavy and soar his body felt, nothing felt completely broken, but that didn't dull the echo of pain passing through his bruised body. He attempted to swallow but grimaced at the salty and grainy taste in his mouth. He flinched again at the loud sound of the strangers voice, causing his headache to pulse stronger behind his eyelids.

"Don't worry dude, we'll help you. Just hold on. Hurry up Tails... I don't think the med-kit is on the plane! It must be back at the house!"

Silver could only groan in pain, before his mind caught on to the words the stranger was saying.

 _Plane? What?_

"Try to stay awake, buddy," The stranger said as warm hands descended across his forehead. The stranger hissed and _'tsked'_ at the cold sensation of the others skin, a strange sense of worry filling his head and voice. "You're so cold. Were you out here all night during the storm?"

Silver voiced his confusion, despite the dryness to his throat. He didn't remember a storm. In fact, he couldn't remember what he was doing a few hours ago. It felt wrong that he couldn't remember, why did it feel so wrong? "Storm? What?" He croaked, his sensitive throat twitching as his senses began to pick up on his surroundings.

"This isn't a good sign Sonic," A younger voice said, closer than Silver had expected.

Silver gathered his remaining energy and focused on getting his eyes to open, despite the blinding sun. Glazed golden eyes slowly focused on the blue hedgehog, kneeling beside him. The hedgehogs emerald eyes were focused on the task the younger fox was doing at his side. Silver followed his line of vision and was startled to notice twin tails. He jerked slightly and the fox grimaced in a bit of panic, "Sorry, I didn't mean to press to hard. Is your knee hurting bad?"

"Oh, n-no. I'm okay." Silver flustered as he attempted to sit up. White gloves hovered over his body in case he fell to the side.

The yellow fox looked at him in concern, "Are you sure? I'm not certain how long you were unconscious out here. You could be seriously hurt."

"Unconscious?" Silver mumbled as he looked at his surroundings. Gentle, blue shimmering waves slapped against the sandy beach. The air felt warm with moisture, in contrast to Silver's cold body. The light blue sky was clear, not a single cloud within sight. Behind him appeared to be a forest, so thick with foliage, that Silver couldn't see beyond a couple of feet into it. Yet despite the greenery, his gaze was driven back to the sea. The sun's rays softly bounced across the wide and majestic deep blue water, causing the waves to appear crystallized as it goes beyond the horizon.

In the pit of his stomach, Silver knew he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. Golden eyes snapped back to green ones when he noticed the blue hedgehog trying to get his attention. Silver felt himself flush, "S-sorry. Didn't mean to zone out on you."

The carefree hedgehog smiled, "Don't worry about it, The ocean is beautiful this time of year," The hedgehog said before his face turned serious, "Anyway what were you doing out here?"

Silver's mouth went into a flatline. _What was he doing out here?_ He tried to retrace his steps but his mind came up black. "Uh?" Silver didn't notice his breathing and heart rate speeding up. The wrongness sensation came back full force, slowly overtaking all of his senses and a portion of his mind. _This can't be happening?! He can't remember what-_

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down buddy," A calm but familiar voice told him. A hand rubbed between his shoulder blades in small circular motions. Silver resisted the urge to curl up and instead took a deep breath, pulling his focus from his currently empty mind.

"Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and that over there is my little bro, Tails," Sonic said gently, still managing a soothing voice, "Can you remember your name at least?"

Silver nodded his shaking head, trying to steady his accelerated heart rate. He was fight hard against the tears that want to gather in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah. S-silver. I'm Silver."

Sonic nodded before turning to Tails, who looked saddened by the situation. "Let's take him home and patch him up?"

Although Sonic was infamous for helping those in need, he always let his little brother to make the final decision in regards to bringing strangers home. After all they shared their home, so they needed to agree on who to let in or keep out. Without hesitation, Tails nodded, "Yeah, you'll just go on one of the wings, Sonic."

A playful smile grew on the blue hedgehog's face, "Don't insult me, I can get back at the house faster than you can."

A familiar and thrilling emotion bubbled up in Tails gut. Competition. "Oh, your on Sonic. I made new upgrades to the Tornado that will have you eating my dust."

"Don't sound to confident bro. Last time it earned you a months worth of dish duty," Sonic said as he started to help Silver onto his feet.

Once Silver was on his feet, he felt the world tip as his knees threatened to buckle under his weight. Only because of Sonic's steady grip, Silver didn't fall over. Silver smiled in gratitude and at the friendly rivalry between the two brothers, in spite of his current situation, until a strange though entered his mind. Tails and Sonic must have seen his facial expression because they stopped their playful banter and looked at him in concern. "Something wrong, Silver?" Sonic asked.

"You seem tall for a hedgehog." Red flushed through his face the instant the words were out of his mouth.

Tails coughed to hide his laugh as Sonic flushed, "What! My heights average for a hedgehog. In fact, I think your a bit shorter than me, only because of your weird headquills make you seem tall."

Silver instantly felt shame flush through his system, "I didn't mean it that way-" _Headquills?_

His hands were instantly on his head and what he felt made him internally and externally freeze in terror. Eyes wide with panic, Silver's hands jerked in fright away as he felt a sharp and something-that-is-not-suppose-to-be-there on his head. With a deep seated panic, Silver made a sloppy run for the ocean, stopping short of the wet sand and leaned over to look at his reflection on the surface of the ocean. Silver could feel his heart stop as an unfamiliar face looked back at him from his reflection.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Silver's eyes instantly went over his features. His fur was such as light grey it almost appear silver white. Two fluffy ears hid behind and occasionally could peak over five long quills that extended over his head. Two thicker and longer quills ran from the back of his head and down to about upper mid-thigh. Fluffy chest hair surrounded his neck and upper chest, falling over two smaller quills on his back. Bruises and scratches was littered around his arms, stomach, and legs. A small relic fragment was tied with a thin piece of rope around his neck and slightly hid between the fluffy fur. Four identical golden bracelets were on each of his limbs. A light peach colored muzzle and long pale tail completed the look and Silver was completely horrified as he felt completely and absolutely naked. The only good news was that he retained his familiar gold eye color, but everything else screamed wrong. _This wasn't how I looked!_

"You okay?" Tails asked as he followed a weary Sonic, who was making his way over to Silver. Silver missed Sonic's terrified expression of the water, but managed to hear what Tails was asking.

Silver fought to keep air in his lungs and from crossing his arms over his chest, "This is wrong."

Tails looked confused and did a double check to make sure Silver was still sane, "What's wrong? Did you lose something?"

"N-no. I'm not supposed to be a hedgehog." Silver's head pulsed with agony as his stomach tied itself into a knot. Despite his memories being all gone, he _knew_ he didn't look like... _like a hedgehog!_ Something was definitely wrong! So wrong!

Tails could easily see the distress in Silvers face and he almost let the subject drop... but he managed to get the words out of his lips. "What do you mean? Your not supposed to be a hedgehog? What are you supposed to be then?"

For a quick moment Sonic forgot the closeness of the sea, his ultimate weakness, as his attention went to the conversation. He looked towards Tails and saw similar confusion before turning towards Silver, frowning slightly at the panic expression.

Heart thundering loudly in his ears, Silver turned towards his companions, "I'm suppose to be a human." Golden eyes jerked towards his reflection before going back to meet the strangers he met on the beach. "I-Uh."

Sonic and Tails stood still for a moment, letting Silvers words filter through their head. Sonic resisted the urge to snort and comment on the possible prank... but looking close at Silver's reaction. His panicked and hopeless expression. He was getting a feeling that Silver wasn't joking about his... transformation? Was that what he was suppose to call it?

"Your not joking, right? A human?" Tails asked timidly, yet hidden beneath his boyish expression, curiosity lit a fire under his brain.

Silver managed to nod before jerking away from a hand that suddenly rested on his forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever," Sonic commented, before jerking sideways to avoid a small splash of sea spray from the ocean. Sonic grumbled about the ocean getting out to get him before turning to walk further away from the water, but not too far away where he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

Silver was instantly on the defence, his voice coming out choppy and brisk, "If you think I'm making it up-" _I have no proof I was ever a human being anyway!_ Silver swallowed at the bitter thought. _So what is he supposed to say?!_

Tails held is hands up in a mock surrender, "N-no. Silver. It's just... hard to believe." Tails said gently but curious and focused eyes zoned onto the pale hedgehog. Tails silently started to calculate and analyse what Silver was saying, "But you don't seem to be lying."

"I'm not," Silver said with determination and without delay. He knew deep in his gut that he use to be a human, even if he couldn't physically prove it. _Just what had happened to him?!_

An awkward silent atmosphere started to grow between all three of them and Silver's determination was starting to dwindle when Tails cleared his throat. "Why don't we head for my house. We'll figure it out from there."

Silvers furred ears perked up at Tails strong statement, "Your still going to help me?" Silver hoped he hid his uneasiness.

"Well I can't really leave someone in need, especially without your memories." Tails scratched his furred ear.

Sonic's smile easily grew on his face, "Yeah. It's not my style either to leave someone who needs help. After all, I'm interested in knowing how you became a hedgehog. It's not every day you hear something like that."

Tails nodded as he lead the way back towards his baby, the Tornado. Tails gaze melted once they laid on his pride and joy. Silver silently gasped as he took in the complex machinery, the bright blue two seater plane looked sleek and aerodynamic. Silver wasn't much into mechanics but he could notice the personal touches on the plane. Tails hopped onto the pilot seat before turning to Silver and Sonic. The blue hedgehog indicated for Silver to get in and the pale hedgehog apologized about the amount of sand on his feet. "Don't worry about it, Sonic makes bigger messes all the time," Tails grinned at the glare Sonic sends him. "Can't call me a liar Sonic, you know it's true."

"You know it's mostly eggbutts fault," Sonic grumbled before getting on the wing of the plane.

"I don't know," Tails teased, "I've seen how you eat your chilly dogs. The answer is not pretty."

A flush bloomed on Sonic's cheeks at the jab on his messy eating etiquette, "Hey, don't you disrespect my chilly dogs. They come from heaven."

"What's a chilly dog?" Silver asked in confusion. He's never heard of a chilly dog, by Sonic and Tails conversation... it sounded like something you eat?

Sonic's mouth fell open before he scrambled over to Silver, "Blasphemy! What do you mean you don't know what a chilly dog is! You poor soul."

Silver managed to keep the squeak from escaping his lips but still flinched at Sonic's bold statement and quick movement. He looked over towards Tails only to see his cheerful smile. "He really loves chilly dogs," Tails managed to say before laughing at Silvers confused look.

Before Sonic could say anything else, Tails took action and started the plane. In mere seconds Tails had the plane flying over the beach and Silver couldn't help but look over the vast ocean. Ignoring Sonic's playful jab at Tails, Silver gazed at the horizon and couldn't help but feel a bit lost. _Just what am I doing here?_ Silver couldn't help but ask. _If he was a human, then why did he turn into a hedgehog? Why the lost memories? Why wake up on a beach?_

 _Who was he?_

As the ocean grew further away, Siver turned his attention to the large expense forest underneath the place. The green, thick foliage seemed to go on forever. Despite the clear sky, warm wind slapped against Silver's fur and in extent his headquills. _I'm going to have to get use to them,_ Silver thought as he felt wind caress them. In fact, he oddly felt naked without any clothes on, despite being covered in thick fur. Maybe he could ask to borrow clothes when they get to Sonic and Tails house.

Silver's hand then went down to touch the smooth relic fragment that was tied around his neck. The small fragment is no bigger or longer than a small pebble, with an odd white pattern over the top of it. Silver looked closer at the pattern but nothing seemed to come to mind. Silver let the relic go before he suddenly felt uneasy. The pale hedgehog griped the plumb cushion he was seated on as he suddenly began to feel dizzy. Ever so slowly, his vision started to dim before a blinding white light washed over him, causing him to temporarily close his eyes.

 _ **"Don't you ever lose it, Silver. It's extremely important you keep the fragment safe. We don't know what it means, but it's important you protect it. I'm serious. We need it."**_

Silver choked on his gasp as the voice echoed throughout his head. His dizziness left him feeling more confused by the second, and Silver fought to keep the bile from rising past his throat. Silver looked over to see Sonic gripping the wing of the plane and Tails still driving the machine. Neither of them seem to have made any sound and by the looks of it, the voice doesn't match either of them. Besides, Silver would have heard their voices be buffered by the wind; the one he heard sounded crystal clear, as if they were spoken to him right by his ear. _Where did that voice come from then?_ Silver touched the fragment and thought back to what he heard. It sounded like someone had been talking to him. And the voice was definitely female... but who?

Either way the fragment was important to him... and someone else. Silver bit his lip... maybe it was a memory? Silver clenched his hand around the fragment as hope started to rise inside of him. Someone out there knew who he was, maybe even out there looking for him. His attention grew towards his two companions, and felt a bit at ease. At least it was good people that found him, not someone that could potentially exploit or harm him. _He hopes._

After some time Tails gives a heads up that they'll be making a landing. Silver's attention zoomed onto the small house a the cliff. The house seemed to be a two story high building, with a small porch and a huge garage. A small garden was on the opposite side of the garage, enclose in a small picket fence. Although the place seemed to send the vibe of a comfort zone, everything looked to be spacious because of the open wide field to the opposite side of the cliff. Silver let a small weary smile grow on his face as Tails descended the plane.

Once onto solid grown, Silver breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. The grass was soft on his feet and Silver appear to prefer the thinner air than the one on the beach. Sonic raced across the building before making his way inside, "Come on slow pokes!"

Silvers mouth fell open at the display of speed. "H-he can run that fast!"

"No. Faster," Tails laughed at Silvers bewildered face. "He's called the fastest thing alive."

"Wow. And you want to challenge him?" Silver asked, remember the earlier taunt between the two.

Tails grabbed one of Silver's arm and began to drag him inside the house, "I like to keep him on his toes. Everyone will be doomed if that ego of his gets any bigger."

Once inside the house, Silver would have let his eyes roam but Tails dragged him into the garage, where Sonic was zooming around looking for their med-kit. "I can't seem to find where you left the med-kit, Tails." Sonic said as he made another round around the house.

Tails pushed Silver gently onto one of the stools before groaning, "Don't tell me you didn't put it where it belongs."

"Actually," Sonic said as he stood in front of the fox, "You were the last one that was hurt, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," Tails instantly shot back, "But who wanted a band-aid for his paper cut last night."

Blue ears flickered back as the hedgehog remembered last night's events, where he had been making paper airplanes. "Damn, your right."

Tails crossed his arms over his chest, "So where did you leave it?"

"Uh-"

Golden eyes widened in wonder at all the various machinery on the tables, counters, and the walls. Anything he could have ever imagined about machines, Tails seemed to have in his garage. On the far right corner, a huge supercomputer looked to be installed into the wall. A thick stack of papers is placed on one of the small desks along with a cup on top. Other tables held similar but different machines. On the other far corner a metal shelf looked to contain different tools and...

"Is the med-kit a huge case with a red cross," Silver asked, gazing at the object.

Tails and Sonic simultaneously turned to the pale hedgehog, "Yeah, how do you know that?" Sonic asked.

Tails rolled his eyes, "Sonic, med-kits are almost universal. Almost anyone knows what one looks like-"

"He didn't know what chilly dogs are, Tails! Are you kidding me, who doesn't know about chilly dogs-"

Without much thinking, Silver held his hand out and a familiar cyan aura surrounded the med-kit. With a flick of the hand, the med-kit floated up and made its way towards Silver, who had his hand stretched out. Once Silver grasped the case, the cyan aura evaporated. Silver carefully places the case next to the desk he was by, being careful to not disturb anything else on the desk.

Silence reached his ears, and Silver looked up to see similar surprised expression on both the blue hedgehog and yellow twin-tailed fox. White ears flicked back nervously. _Did he do something wrong?_ "What?"

Sonic and Tails looked at one another before letting their gaze fall on the pale hedgehog. "How did you do that?"

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peek of Next Chapter**_

 _ **Tails could only groan at the implication. A day with Amy meant he would get no work done on his newest invention. "You didn't tell her we have a guest?"**_

 _ **Sonic rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Do you really think that'll stop Amy from coming here?"**_

 _ **Tails hummed from the kitchen, "You're not wrong."**_

 _ **"Five more minutes?" Silver asked with drowsiness, attempting to cling onto the obliviousness that could only be described as sleep.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting New Friends

_**Sorry for the delay, I had to take a quick trip but I am back! Thank you to everyone who had read and like the story so far! Anyway this chapter focus more on the aspect of friends and Silver getting to know more characters, after all I need to build connections before getting into the major points of the Mystery Dungeon game.**_

 _ **Caliban Super Saiyan 0: Thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read, I'm happy say that there are going to be a lot of major changes in order to make the story fit, but the major points of the game are going to happen and I'm pretty exited about them.**_

 _ **Tolkam: Thank you for your kind review! I gotta say I love your reaction ;D, I'm also pretty exited to keep writing this adaption, hopefully it comes out good.**_

 _ **bajy: Thank you for your kind review! It's also been a long time since I've played any of the Mystery Dungeon series but I also loved the story plot. I also thank you for not spoiling to much, it's pretty obvious on what is going to happen since I'm following the story line, although there are going to be deviations. As for updates, I'm thinking one or twice a week, probably on Saturdays or Tuesdays since I have about 70% done on the first arc.**_

* * *

"Wakey-wakey," A familiar voice said, rousing Silver from slumber, who could only groan in discomfort as Sonic started to shake him.

"Sonic you should let him sleep longer," Tails hissed from further away, "We really exhausted him yesterday."

"Well his powers are really cool. He can literally lift the Tornado up. With his mind!" Sonic said as he continued to shake the sleepy pale hedgehog. "Besides, Amy is on her way. Either I wake him up now or-"

Tails could only groan at the implication. A day with Amy meant he would get no work done on his newest invention. "You didn't tell her we have a guest?"

Sonic rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Do you really think that'll stop Amy from coming here?"

Tails hummed from the kitchen, "You're not wrong."

"Five more minutes?" Silver asked with drowsiness, attempting to cling onto to the obliviousness that could only be described as sleep. His mind felt muddy and he really didn't want to get up yet. He was tempted to ignore Sonic's voice saying, "Come on sleepy head. Didn't you want to shower?"

Silver slowly started to open his eyes, letting his vision adjusting to the light in the room. He felt the soft blanket slide down his body, as he slowly sat up. Thankfully, he didn't feel as sore as the day before. Silver yawned softly before looking at the rumpled mess he made on the sofa and instantly felt a bit guilty.

"Sorry about the sand," Silver apologized, remembering his desire to shower last night. He was suppose to take one but ended up showing Tails and Sonic his powers, which had left him mentally drained by the end of the night. He was supposed to sleep in one of the unoccupied rooms in the house but he had fallen asleep once he had sat down on the couch. Someone must have put a blanket over him last night. Silver would have flushed in embarrassment if he wasn't so tired and sleepy.

"It's alright," Tails said, walking into the living room with a cup of tea. He handed it to Silver who offered a grateful smile in return. Silver's nose twitched at the sweet scent and he hummed in pleasure as he began to drink the warm beverage. The tea was sweet, but not too overpowering and hot enough to wipe away any remanence of the coldness he was feeling. Silver smiled in delight as the warmness of the drink slowly started to spread through his stomach, whipping away the fogginess from his mind and filling his stomach somewhat.

"Wow, Tails, can I have some to. Silver's already perking up, what's in that stuff?" Sonic asked, making grabby hands at Tails, who rolled his eyes in good nature.

"It's Chai tea, and it's very popular among the human population. And I thought you didn't like tea," Tails said as he looked at Sonic, withholding another cup in his hands. "Are you going to drink it all? It's expensive tea and I don't want you wasting it."

While Tails looked like he was considering in giving the cup of tea to Sonic, Silver worked on finishing his own cup. Ever so slowly, energy started to return to him. His morning grogginess was slipping away and he was starting to realize just how dirty and filthy he was and felt. Along with that, his mind remained empty to what his life used to be. Nothing came into mind of what he used to do, who he hanged out with, or anything about his family or childhood...

Sonic made a sour face, "Don't know how you drank it so quickly Silver. It's too hot and sweet."

"Your drinking all of it," Tails said with a small glare, his yellow furred ears standing straight on his head, "It's not going to waste."

Silver sat on the sofa in silence. Letting his mind process on what he needed to do. Or more specifically, what he needed to figure out. There had to be a way to get his memories back or find someone who knows him, something that could lead him back to his life.

"You know I could try to check for any missing persons record, right." Tails had seen Silver's saddened face and couldn't help but offer an option. "I may not be able to dig too deep but I can keep an eye out for any documents that might pop up to be yours."

A small glimmer of hope started to rise up inside Silver, "You can really do that? That would be great."

Sonic grinned at the pale hedgehog, "You have no idea how good my little bro is at hacking. Anything he puts his mind to, he can do it."

A small blush started to creep up Tails furry face as he scratched the back of his head, "You put too much faith in me. I'm not _that_ great at hacking."

Sonic rolled his eyes at his modest best friend, "Sure. And who has a supercomputer that can instantly get into any database in Mobius? Not many."

Although the statement was inaccurate, Tails smiled and looked joyful at the praise from his long time hero. He then turned to Silver, "I already put a pair of boots, socks, and gloves in the bathroom, if you want to take a shower before Amy comes. Hopefully they'll fit, if not, we'll go get something your size."

Silver nodded and then became curious, "Who's Amy?"

"A hulking-she-beast-"

"A close and good friend," Tails interrupted, glaring at Sonic. "She'll probably want to go out and eat. So you might want to take a shower before she gets here-"

Silver shivered as his heart started to pound in his chest. "Wait, we're going out in _public_ -"

A knock interrupted Silver anxious statement and in a matter of seconds, Sonic was dragging him throughout the house. He stopped in front of the bathroom and Sonic roughly pushed him in. "Here's the bathroom. Take your time, while I go hide from Amy."

In a matter of a second, Sonic was gone, leaving a thin trail of dust behind. Silver looked around confused before he heard someone distantly yell, "Tails! Sonic!"

Silver swallowed nervously as he made his way into the bathroom. He ignored the generic toilet, tub, and sink, and instead focused on his reflection. He _still_ couldn't believe-

Silver slowly touched his muzzle, noticing a light amount of sand still stuck to the fur. His gaze then fell to his hands, where cyan markings glowed and Silver started at them in confusion. While his body seem strange and terrifying to a degree, the marking on his hands brought on a feeling of familiarity. Of nostalgia. He felt the same way when he studied the golden bracelets on his arms and ankles. Just looking at the markings brought a sense of warmness, as if he had them all his life. As if they were apart of him. Yet, nothing came to mind on how he acquired them.

Silver then shook his head and looked at the socks, gloves and boots Tails had mentioned. While the gloves appeared to be made out of white cotton, similar to those of Sonic's, the boots were a plain dark brown. In some parts, the color was faded and had a few tears with stains, which could attribute to some type of oil. Despite their appearance of being worn, the size of the boots might fit, but barely. Silver could only hope as he started to shower. He will have to ask Tails or Sonic if he could borrow some clothes, just because he was covered in fur didn't mean he didn't feel any less naked.

By the time Silver came out of the bathroom wearing what Tails and Sonic had supplied, an argument had brewed downstairs.

"No, Sonic and that's final." A sturdy, feminine voice said.

"But he's never-"

"Chilly dogs are meant for lunch or an afternoon snack. Not breakfast."

Sonic groaned at the losing battle but still fought on, "It's almost noon. That counts as lunch. Right? Tails! Come on bro, back me up."

"I refuse to get in on this."

"Traitor," Sonic grumbled, his furred blue ears flickering forward.

Silver walked down the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see a pink hedgehog smirking in triumph, while the blue hero sighed into his hands. Her green eyes then landed on the pale hedgehog and she instantly straightened with a smile. "Hi. You must be Silver. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Amy Rose."

Silver tried to return a lively smile, but it turned into a timid one. "Hello. Nice to meet you Amy."

"Took you long enough, dude. I was starting to think you'd drown in there," Sonic muttered, as he leaned backwards into one of the kitchen counters.

Silver tried to suppress the motion of scratching his furred ear in embarrassment. He hadn't thought he'd taken that long. "Sorry, time must have gotten away from me. Um. You wouldn't happen to have a shirt or pants that I could borrow?"

"I think so. But... Why would you want that? It's not _that cold_ outside." Sonic said in puzzlement as he looked out the window and Tails beside him rolled his eyes.

"Well... I'm not use to being..." What was Silver suppose to say? He wasn't used to being pantless? Naked? Having a body that didn't _feel like his body?_

"Huh. Maybe it's true that you use to be human," Amy said as she observed the timid, yet exasperated hedgehog.

Silver instantly turned to the only female in the kitchen, trying not to sound too defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, humans do adore clothes. You must really be feeling out of your element in only boots and gloves," Amy said, as she took a sip from the cup next to her and then sighed as a thought struck her head, "Human designers are the best. Their clothes are always so elegant and beautiful."

"You can fangirl later, Amy. And you really don't need that many clothes, Silver. You look like a normal hedgehog."

 _Looking and feeling normal are two different things_ , Silver want to say but kept his mouth shut. Tails and Sonic have already been kind enough, offering their home to him, he really shouldn't be pushing too hard.

"I, for one disagree." Amy stated, finishing her cup of tea.

"Do those boots fit you?" Tail asked, ignoring Sonic's retort.

After a moment, Silver nodded before gesturing to his feet, "They're a bit tight, but I can work with them."

"That's no good," Tails muttered, looking at Silver's feet, "Sadly that's the only size I have. We'll have to get you bigger ones."

"You really don't need to-"

"Silver, wearing shoes that don't fit you could damaged your feet," Tails said determined with a steel-like voice, not accepting any room for an argument over the subject.

Silver didn't know what to say. Tails and Sonic were already helping and providing so many things for him. How was Silver ever going to repay them back? Especially with his forgotten memories about his past.

"Here."

Silver was so startled by the hand suddenly appearing in his vision, that the markings on his hands flashed cyan for a short moment and a crack resonated within the kitchen, before a cup from the counter shattered into small pieces. Silver could feel his face getting warm as everyone froze in their spot, staring at the shattered cup.

"What just happened?"

Silver's furred ears flinched back before he muttered, "Sorry. Didn't mean to lose control."

A short moment of silence was shattered by Sonic, "Is this always going to happen? Because that would be a bummer with all the pranks I have in mind."

Silver went to repeat his apology but Tails beat him to it, "We'll this gives me an excuse to go buy different dishes. We haven't changed them since-" Tails abruptly stopped his sentence, his blue eyes dulling for a quick second, as his shoulders sagged a tiny fraction. If Silver hadn't been looking he wouldn't have noticed the sad look in his eyes and posture.

Silver opened his mouth to say something but Amy distracted him from Tails and Sonic blank expression, "Here, if your really uncomfortable without any clothes, I could let you borrow my jacket. It's comfortable and baggy enough to not press against the fur too tightly."

Silver grabbed the plain brown jacket, immediately noticing the soft fabric. "You don't want to wear it?"

"Nope. That's my backup in case another storm hits. The weather has been crazy recently. Going from cold to hot within days or hours." Amy said shrugging and smiled kindly, "Today looks like a good day. So I don't think I'll need it."

Silver smiled back before tugging it on. He sighed in content as the soft fabric glided over his fur; the coat was a button up, reaching a bit past his waist but providing the comfort Silver was seeking despite not having any pants. Baggy enough to not bother his quills, but comfortable enough to not feel too naked. _But pants would help..._

"Well, now that we have everything figured out, why don't we go out and eat," Sonic chirped, after he was done throwing away the shattered cup.

Amy fluttered her eyelashes at him, "We are still going to Antonio's restaurant, _right_. After all, I'm buying."

"I still don't get why we can't go to get a chilly dog, c'mon-"

Amy arched her brow, "If your hungry after we eat breakfast, then you can get your chilly dogs." Sonic opened his mouth to argue but Amy continued to speak, "Or I can always get out my bat, if you don't want to budge."

Sonic held his arms up in surrender. "Fine. Have it your way." He said before muttering under his breath, "This time."

Tails held in a giggle, cheeks puffing up in hidden laughter, "I don't know why you continue to fight a losing battle."

"Pride," Amy declared, making her way out of the house and into the garage, to stand next to the Tornado.

Tails bit his lip as he stared at his two seater. He should really consider adding more space for more passenger. Silver saw Tails problem and instantly insisted that he could go on one of the wings, like Sonic did the previous day.

"Are you sure? Your not going to destroy my plane if you fall off?" Tails asked in apprehension, remembering the cup. While he was fine with the cup being destroyed, he couldn't say the same for his prized possession, after all he had put a lot of work into it.

Silver almost laughed at Tails puppy eyes, before letting a cyan aura engulf his entire form. He slowly lifted off the ground. "If I fall off, I can catch myself."

Sonic snorted before bursting into laughter, patting Silver gently on his shoulder, "Oh man. Shadow won't know what hit him when I refer to hedgehogs can fly now."

Tails groaned at Sonic's ridiculous implication, sometimes his older brother could be a bit too silly. On the other hand, Silver looked completely confused. "What?"

"Haha. You know the saying when pigs fly. Pfft _-Haha-_ I can now say when hedgehogs fly, instead of pigs, and it would be totally true." Sonic doubled over in laughter, while Amy and Tails slowly shook their heads in exasperation.

"I still don't get it," Silver mumbled causing another round of laughter to bubble out from the blue hedgehog.

While the blue hero continued to laugh, Tails got out the Tornado, letting the smooth purr of the blades come to life. Amy jumped into the passenger's seat, while Silver gently grabbed ahold of the plane from his position on the wing. Sonic started to wipe his tears away from his eyes, when Silver suddenly felt a familiar dizziness overcome him. Silver swayed a small fraction to his left when he was engulfed in darkness, followed by a blinding light.

 ** _"Whoa, Knuckles. What are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"Stop him. He stole an Emerald!"_**

Silver jerked out of his stupor in time to feel the plane take off. He bit his lip as the plane descended into the bright, blue sky. Wind whipped around him and despite the chilly air against his ears, Silver was faraway from feeling the cold. _What had just happened?_

He had heard Sonic's voice, and someone else, yet... Silver took a quick peak at everyone on the plane. None of them had said anything. Could this all be in his mind? A fragment from his imagination? Or maybe a daydream? But why had he felt dizzy? He had felt fine a moment ago. Silver continued to spiral into those questions and many more for the remainder of the ride, until the plane had landed in an empty parking lot.

"Sometimes is good to be a hero," Tails said as he got out of his plane, "Dedicating a parking lot to me makes everything so much easier."

"This whole parking lot," Silver indicated with his arms, "Is yours?"

Tails grinned, his twin tails flaring behind him, "When I need it, yeah. Awesome right."

Silver nodded and started to follow Amy and Sonic around the corner. Golden eyes lit up at the various stores lined up beside the sidewalk. Different types of Mobians were out and about, walking to different store and having loud conversations with earshot. A small number of humans also littered the streets, casually walking along other Mobians. The city really felt lively and Silver was beginning to feel a bit anxious at all the movement going around him.

Gripping the jacket sleeves tightly, and with furred ears flickering backwards, Silver hunched a bit as he followed Sonic and Amy through the maze of the city. It wasn't until Tails grabbed his arm that he started to pay attention to what the younger boy was telling him. "You alright? You seem... well... paler?"

Silver tried to form a convincing smile, "Y-yeah. It's just... the city..." Is crowded? Feeling like everyone is staring at you? So uncomfortable you want to hide under a blanket for the rest of the day? "Loud. The city is very loud."

By the look of things, Tails didn't look convinced but didn't press him for more answers. "Yeah. This is Emerald city. It's usually like this all the time. Busy and always full of people, both Mobian and human."

Silver hummed as they went into a nice looking restaurant by the name of Antonio. The decoration was standard for a restaurant, a mossy color painted the walls with various photo frames of happy customers. While the group waited to be seated, Silver started to resses back into his mind, trying to think back at who he use to be. He wondered what type of person he was like? Did he have a job? Friends that were looking for him? A significant other or maybe parents that were worried about him? Just who was he?

A plate full of food was what brought him out of his head. Tummy rumbling and mouth watering, Silver and the rest of his friends dug into their breakfast. Instead of remaining within his mind, Silver watched the happy chatter start up soon. Although there was a certain barrier everyone avoided in regards to any sticky questions about Silver's lack of memory or past. By the time they were finished, their stomachs were full and content, and Silver learned new things about his friends. Like how Sonic liked to take naps on roofs or how he's considered a big hero for saving the city multiple time. He learned that not only Tails has been made fun of in the past, but that along with his unique tails, he can practically build anything he sets his mind to. He quickly learned of Amy's huge and _discrete_ love for Sonic, as well as her dangerous temper and her ability to wield her hammer. Her hidden love for video games, and her passion for mystical things. Although, Silver couldn't say much about himself, he found that he was enjoying his time with his new friends. That is until an explosion went off.

Sonic, Amy, and Tails were instantly on their feet and dashing out the restaurant. Silver did his best to follow them, often tripping over people running the opposite direction. He stopped short when a flying machine with a huge claw dragging a robot passed by. A bearded man with glasses was yelling into a device in his hand when a red echidna attacked the man; huge, spiked fist swung in rapid succession at the robot underneath the flying machine, denting the metal beyond recognition.

The man inside the machine pressed a few button before giving off a laugh, as rockets were shot from his hovercraft. Citizens from every corner of the city were panicking and crying out in fright as the dangerous criminal continued to destroy everything in his path.

The red echidna dodged some of the missiles, while growling furiously. "Give it back you thief, before I _really_ get angry."

"Now, now, Knuckles. You'll have to say please or else I'll get my feelings hurt," The man said, laughing in hysteria at the destruction.

A blue blur then rammed into the hovercraft the man was in, causing a the man to scream. "What are you doing here! You darn hedgehog."

"Hey, eggbutt. Long time no see." Sonic grinned before his attention was diverted to his old alley. "Whoa. Knuckles what are you doing here?"

The red echidna snarled, "Stop him. He stole an Emerald."

White, furred ears twisted at the words. This was worse than the sense of deja-vu, Silver has ever had.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Next Chapter**_

 **"Who is that man?" Silver asked, as he saw Sonic and the now named echidna, Knuckles, fighting with the man in the hovercraft.**

 **Amy growled beside him, her green eyes flashing in anger, "A nasty old man with too much time on his hands. Eggman."**


	3. Chapter 3 - Saving the City

**_Whoop! I made it! I gotta say, I can't fully express my gratitude to everyone that has read and liked what I write. Thank you all so much!_**

 ** _ShadsyStarsWish: Thank you for your kind review! I'm happy to hear that you've been liking the story so far, it's a bit slow at the start but it won't be long before we get into the story line!_**

 ** _bajy: Heck yeah it's his first battle out of many! As for the appearance of Cream and Cheese you'll have to find out. Muahaha! (Jkjk) Funny you mention them because they will appear in the future, and let me tell you, they are very fun to right and are important to the story line._**

 ** _Tolkam: Turn up the PMD music, because it's going to get wild in the future ;P. Honestly, one of my favorite PMD music is from the first game of red/blue rescue team and it is played in darkness ridge. I just love some of the music tracks._**

 ** _As always I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to ask questions or leave comments!_**

* * *

Silver nibbled at his lower lips as the ground continued to shake from the tremors the blasts were making. Grey, ashy smoke was starting to accumulated above the city, as more buildings continued to be destroyed; all the while people were panicking.

"Who is that man?" Silver asked, as he saw Sonic and the now named red echidna, Knuckles, fighting with the man in the hovercraft.

Amy growled beside him, her green eyes flashing in anger, "A nasty old man with too much time on his hands. Eggman."

A destructive explosion went off, causing multiple cars to go flying from the volatile aftershock. Without thinking, Silver caught most of the cars from crashing into bystanders, a cyan aura coating his hands and the automobiles. Heart thundering, he set the cars down as more people started to evacuate the scene.

"Nice catch Silver!" Sonic yelled, dodging more missiles for Eggman. "Get the people to safety. I'll deal with Eggman."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sonic. Eggman has one of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles growled, "I'm not letting him keep it."

A vicious but playful grin grew on Sonic's muzzle. "Aw, you know me Knuckles, always ready to kickbutt."

The two heroes in synchronicity began to attack the doctor, while being mindful to keep the fighting as far away as possible from bystanders. The man in the hovercraft could do little to stop the thrashing. It wasn't until one of Knuckles powerful strikes that hit the mechanical claw, that made everything worse. The claw beneath the hovercraft cracks open, letting the dented robot fall to the ground with a deafening crash. The bulky square robot pushed itself onto its feet, and that's when Sonic and Knuckles saw some of the wires hanging out of it's head, that they felt dread at the sight of the flying sparks.

"Oh-no." Both hero's heard the doctor mutter, as the robot started to destroy everything within its reach, its red eyes flashing menacingly.

Not far away from the fight, Tails and Silver were working to get the injured people away from the rampage. One of the doctors missiles had managed to cause a fire within one of the stores, elevating panic within the population of the city. Both mobians and humans started to scream in terror at the fire, fleeing far away from the hungry flames that were growing by the second.

Silver coughed as he levitated people from the burning building; the scorching inferno was making it hard to concentrate and breath, but Silver pushed on to get everyone out, despite the slight panic he was feeling on the inside. Dropping a handful of people outside the store, the ashened hedgehog went inside once again. Wincing at the blistering fire, Silver took notice at how uncomfortable he felt near the inferno, something akin to acidic anger bubbled in his stomach, which contradicted the fear he was feeling. Quickly, Silver pushed his thought to the side by looking away from the flames, and instead focused once again on the people that needed his help.

Outside, young and old, scrambled away from the flames, as the hungry fire started to eat away at other nearby buildings. On the other side of building, Tails was making sure to direct people as far away as possible. It's not until they started to scream, that Tails attention diverged to a burning vehicle hurtling in the air in their direction that causes his heart to plummet.

Within a flash, a large hammer slams into the vehicle, hurtling it to another direction. A grateful smile worms its way onto Tails lips as he gazes at his friend, "That was a close one."

Amy winked as she set her hammer on her shoulder, her red dress full of soot and ash, "You need to pay attention Tails-" Amy came to a stop, as she watched her friends smile form into one of horror. She twisted her head to see the bulky robot heading her way at lightning speed.

Amy barely managed to put her hammer up in defense, when the robot became engulfed in a cyan aura. With a flick of the wrist, Silver sent the robot flying, away from his friends and innocent bystanders. "You guys okay?" Silver asked in concern, his once silver-white fur now had turned to a dirty dark color from all the ash and soot. Amy's coat was in a similar state much to his displeasure.

A small ache was starting to form at the base of his skull, but Silver ignored it.

On the other side of the street, Sonic groaned as he came out of the crater shaped wall the robot had thrown him into. "Any bright ideas?" He said to Knuckles, who was coming out of a broken window.

"Ugh. It's been a long time since one of Eggman's robots actually hit hard," The red echidna grunted, before shaking off his injuries. He bared his teeth as the robot got back on his feet from where Silver had thrown him.

The malfunctioning robot sent another pair of missiles at the hero's, who dodged them with expertise. Sonic spin dashed against the robot, hitting it hard enough to send it flying. The red echidna then took it a step further and plummeted his spiked fists, against the weakened machinery. Unprepared for the robots retaliation, Knuckles was sent flying into another store, crashing through the wall. The robot then swung a bulky arm against a red hydrant, causing water to spurt from the large crack.

The action caught Sonic off guard as the full force of the water slammed into his body. "No! Not water," He wailed as he scrambled away, with wet fur.

The robot turned to shoot off another round of missiles when a large truck rammed into it, causing a huge explosion to go off. Silver panted with fatigue, shutting his eyes momentarily from the aftershock.

"Nice," Sonic commented across the street. They really needed to get rid of the robot.

Glowing from his psychic abilities, Silver lifted a medium size cart with an umbrella attached to it and rammed it against the fallen robot. His furred ears jerked back as he heard Sonic howl, "No! Not the chili dog cart. I was protecting that! Silver!"

Silver was so distracted by Sonic's outburst that he had no time to defend himself from one of the robots missiles. The blast threw him across the street, and into a window. Silver groaned at the impact and sagged onto the ground. He took a deep breath in pain and cracked his eyes open. His body felt worse than the day Sonic and Tails found him on the beach, it rembled from exertion and pain from the cuts he had received. Tightening his resolve, he got his battered body to move to the window he came from and watched from his place as Sonic and Knuckles delivered the final blow to the robots head. The rest of the body of the robot slacked and crumpled into the street. Silver let out a small gasp as the destructive robot became no more, but then watched in concern as the red echidna seethed, his furred ears barley catching what Knuckles was saying, "Eggman got away. That blundering buffoon!"

Tails made his way towards his best friend, "Where did Eggman get one? The Chaos Emeralds are suppose to be scattered from the last time-"

"I had one," The furious echidna crossed his arms over his chest, "I was on Angel Island when he attempted to steal the Master Emerald. As soon as he saw I had on of the Chaos Emeralds, he opted to steal that instead. I couldn't let him get away with it, but now... he left when we were all too busy with his stupid robot."

"He'll pop up again. He always does," Sonic vocalized, noticing Amy and Silver making their way over towards them.

Knuckles grumbled, "Yeah, but who knows what weapons he'll unleash next."

Sonic and Tails made eye contact. They could only hope Eggman didn't go overboard, the evil mastermind had a tendency to come out with newer modifications that made beating his robots hard. So far they have rose to the challenge, but they didn't want to push their luck too far. After all the destruction they have been through...

"Don't worry to much Knuckles. We'll beat Eggman once again. Maybe even have GUN lock him up for good," Sonic offered with a bit reflection.

Knuckles scoffed at the mention of the agency. Thinking about _them_ made him think about _her_. The nasty little filterous thief...

Silver smiled in relief that all of his friends were still in one piece, although there was a few minor injuries _-he lets out a squeak-_ as he feels himself fumble over. He was expecting to land on his face, when a strong pair of hands held him up right. Embarrassment flushes through him as he hears Knuckles say, "Whoa, you okay there?"

Silver straightens up immediately and stumbles over his words, "Y-yeah. Sorry." He was making a fool out of himself-

A familiar dizziness washed over him again, making it hard to concentrate as Sonic started to formally introduce him to Knuckles. He watched Sonic's lips in slow motion before he slowly descended into complete darkness, then a blinding light illuminated everything.

 _ **Knuckles was standing before a large building that read, 'Bloom Tower', in the middle of the night. With stealth, the red echidna went inside the tower, bypassing multiple rooms before going down a set of stairs, all the way to the basement. He continued to run through the hallways before stopping in a room that said, "Stage B."**_

 _ **Knuckles opened the door and within it held doctor Eggman.**_

"Silver? Silver? You okay buddy?"

Silver blinked a couple of times before focusing on Sonic's worried face. His mouth moved before he could comprehend what he was saying, "I think I just saw Eggman." He said a bit confused, not seeing the worried expression Tails and Amy wore.

"Really? Where?" Sonic asked as he spun around looking for the doctor.

"In a room at a place called, Bloom Tower. In the basement _-Stage B-_ I believe."

Amy looked at the pale hedgehog quizenling, "Silver that tower is on the other side of the city. Nowhere near here."

"What?"

"Maybe you hit your head too hard. I saw how the robot threw you across the street," Tails said with a troubled look, his yellow furred ears drooping slightly. Sonic at his side nodded in agreement. He'd had cases were he'd been hit so hard he saw things he thought he would never see, Silver could be experiencing the same thing. "Wouldn't surprise me if you thought you saw something." Tails concluded, seeing the worry etched into Silver's face.

 _Was it true?_ Maybe he hit his head when the robot through him through the window. But... it seemed so real. The basement... the room... the tower. _Had it really all been in his head? Part of his imagination?_ That didn't feel right.

"You should probably check on him Tail, send him to the hospital if it gets worse," Knuckles said, before sighing as he watched the familiar flash of red and blue. "Just great."

"How about you take him home Tails? I'll deal with the rest of the things here," Sonic said as he watched more vehicles make their way towards them.

"Yeah, I'll stay here to help too," Amy said, before gently pushing Tails and Silver in the direction of the Tornado.

"Sure thing," Tails as he tenderly lead a confused Silver towards his plane.

* * *

 **Everything was dull and grey. Cold and dry. Yet despite the lack of color, a flame raged on. Coloring the sky in a deep seeded red with hints of dark grey. Destroying everything in its path. Agony and despair were a constant pair as cities were consumed in an inferno. Everything was consumed… burning… laid to ash….**

Silver opened his mouth in a silent scream as he sat up in fright, thinking he had been set on fire. He breathed in short pants as his mind retreated from his nightmare. There was no stench of flesh burning. No heat from the fire. He shivered as he got his heart under control by mumbling that it was only a dream. Cold... he felt so cold despite... the fire. He rubbed his arms as he glanced at the clock that read 8:42 in the morning.

He sighed as his mind drifted away from his nightmare. Everything had felt so real... like... what he saw the previous day. _Whatever that was._ Tails had done a regular check up and had found nothing wrong with him, just a bit dehydrated and with a small headache due to over using his powers from yesterday's event. Tails had patches up the few scratches he had attain during the fight and he had taken a quick shower to get rid of the dirt. He had only taken a bit of medication to combat the headache and had instantly fallen asleep.

He looked around his new surroundings. Familiarizing where the closet was, the small television, and of course the bed. The room was spacious enough to feel comfortable, but small enough to not seem too luxurious. He really appreciates what Tails and Sonic have done for him, it warmed his heart to know that there was still good people around to help someone without memories. He just hopes he doesn't become a burden.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he cleaned his bed and put on Amy's dirty jacket on before going downstairs into the kitchen. He had missed dinner last night due to him passing out and felt ravenous. He hoped that Tails and Sonic don't mind him using their kitchen. Lucky to his surprise Tails was already downstairs along with a sleepy Sonic.

"Hey Silver, how you feeling?" Tails said as he set a warm cup of coffee on the table. Then indicated to the stove, "I've made breakfast. Serve yourself as much as you like."

"I feel much better. Thank you Tails," Silver said as he got a plate, he bit his lip in thought before voicing out his concern. "About yesterday, how's everyone? The people there, how bad was it?"

"There were a few wounded, mostly burns and cuts," Tails looked at his cup of coffee, "The city will be rebuilt, like always. Luckily, we were there to stop the robot, it could have been worse."

Silver only managed to nod before seating himself across from Sonic who has his face smashed into the surface of the table.

Tails must have seen his concerned look because he chuckled, "He's fine. Sonic isn't a morning person."

"Why isn't he in bed then?" Silver asked, popping a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He smiled, savoring the rush a flavor in his mouth.

"I must have done something right with the eggs by your expression," Tails commented, taking a sip from his coffee, "Knuckles called earlier. Said he'd be here soon to tell us something. Maybe he found where Eggman went."

Silver hummed in thought, only to be interrupted by Tails question. "Have you had any luck remembering anything?"

His nightmare flashed before his eyes. "No. Not really. I was hoping to have some thought to who I use to be."

"Don't stress too much. I've heard that some memories can return-" A knock interrupted Tails sentence. For a short moment everyone froze.

Sonic was the one who shattered the silence, by dashing to the door and opening it. "This better be good if you don't want me spin dashing you across Mobius." Sonic said after a yawn, his grumpiness showing through.

Knuckles ignored the sleepy stare and instead stocked his way over to the kitchen table. Silver grew nervous when Knuckles eyes landed on him. Silver lost all flavor from the eggs he was eating. He felt like he wanted to become a pile of mush by the way Knuckles was intensely staring at him. A sinking feeling went straight to his gut, where it was being tied to a knot. Furred ears, slanted down a bit as Knuckles stood in front of him, red arms crossed over a muscled chest.

Heart thumping loudly in his ear, Silver gulped as Knuckles extend a huge fist, clutching a yellow diamond. The emerald shined brightly and Silver couldn't help but gasp at the low pulse he felt from the diamond. Oblivious to the stares from his companions, Silver felt his mind zone in on the diamond. His heart fluttered the longer he looked at it... the energy he felt from...

"Do you know what this is?" Knuckles voice rumbled through his chest.

 _Was this a trick question?_ "The Emerald you were... looking for?" Silver winced at the timid tone of his voice.

"Yes. It's the Chaos Emerald, the one Eggman stole from me."

This brought Silver out of his timid mind, "You found him?"

An awkward silence enveloped everyone in the kitchen. Silver watched as Sonic made his way across from Knuckles, slightly putting his presence between the red echidna and pale hedgehog. He knew the temper Knuckles carried... and Sonic was all for avoiding a fight this early in the morning.

Knuckles clutched the Emerald tight in his hands. "Yes. I actually got interested in what Sonic said about you last night. Although I've never heard of a human turning into a hedgehog; having no memories and mentioning a tower on the other side of the city got me curious. I even went as far as asking Sonic if you've ever seen the building and he said no."

"I actually said, _'I don't think so'_." The blue hedgehog replayed as he started at the yellow Emerald.

Knuckles gave him a glare before continuing, "Imagine my surprise went I went down to the basement and in room, Stage B. I found the egghead himself. Unfortunately he got away from me but... I managed to snag the Emerald back."

Silver's heart was at full throttle. He tried to swallow but all he could feel was the cotton sensation at the back of his throat, so he instead sucked in a shaky breath. Underneath his gloves, his hands were sweating and his mind was willing at the implication. _What was he supposed to say?_

"What I want to know is how you knew that Eggman was in that specific tower, in that specific room." Knuckles commanded, his brows furling together in a frown.

* * *

 ** _Sneak Peak of Next Chapter_**

 ** _"What are you two hiding?"_**

 ** _Silver jerked at the softness of Amy's voice. Confused by the statement, Silver goes to open his mouth-_**

 ** _"Sonic has been bringing you all this crazy stuff for you to touch... and I don't get it. What are you two not telling me," Bright, green eyes stared into golden ones._**

 ** _Silver hunched a bit into Amy's jacket. He felt incredibly guilty he hadn't told Amy what they have been doing. After all, she's been very kind and a real true friend._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Visions

**Hello, I'm updating a day earlier because tomorrow I'm going to be super busy! Thank you to all who still continue reading!**

 **bajy: Thank you, you're very kind! I'm also very exited to see where this story ends up! And yup, Silver's strange ability have defiantly caught the eye of our hero's!**

 **Tolkam: Yup, although they won't know the name until a certain someone shows up *wink wink***

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Silver flinched at the heavy words that Knuckles had muttered. Swallowing slowly, Silver looked up towards the heavy and unflinching stare the red echidna had. There was no accusation in his violet orbs, just a steady and determined will to know how Silver had known where the evil doctor had been hiding.

And maybe that was the reason why Silver had come clean. Deep within him, he wanted to deny his visions. That they were part of his over imagination, or that he had guessed the location right. Because if he was true and honest to himself, his visions scared him a bit. It was bad enough that he remembers nothing of his previous life, but with his new powers in the mix, it opened a new can of worms, in which Silver didn't know how to begin to sort out. So instead, he took a deep and steady breath and began to recount what he had seen, but instead of stopping at that one vision, Silver recounted his previous experiences. He told them he had never seen the building or basement in person, but in actuality, he had _seen_ Knuckles make his way inside, all the way up to the reveal of the evil doctor. He mentioned the small conversation he had heard on the plane, reiterating the same words he had heard Sonic and Knuckles say. In the end, Silver had felt better talking about his weird experiences, than keeping them on the inside.

While Tails had a hand underneath his chin, quietly thinking, it was Sonic who broke the silence. "You sure are a weird kid. No memories. Use to be a human. Having visions-"

"Sonic," Tails hissed, yellow furred ears flattening momentary, before he turned to the pale hedgehog, "Maybe these visions are connected to your psychokinesis?"

Silver shrugged his shoulder after his thoughts processed, "Can't really verify with no memories of my past, but it is a possibility."

Tails ears flattened towards his skull at the reminder of his lost memories, "Well, what were you doing before these vision? Maybe something is triggering them."

"Well," Silver hummed before thinking back to yesterday's events, "I got the vision of Knuckles after the battle, when I tripped. As for the other time, I remember we were about to leave on the Tornado, and Sonic was making that confusing joke about… pigs flying? He had was laughing…" Silver blinked rapidly as he thought back to yesterday's events, "He had touched my shoulder. Not long after, I heard the conversation."

"So physical touch is triggering the visions?" Knuckles huffed in a bit a disbelief and wonder, taking a seat near the table.

Silver thought for a moment. Was that what was causing the visions... but shouldn't he be getting more? He was certain he had brushed up against several people in the past two days, either by accident or when handing things over. In fact, he had helped several people out of the burning building by hand and with the help of his psychic abilities. He should be having several visions in that case.

Silver jerked out of his thoughts by Sonic's next words, "Well, why don't we give it a try."

A solid gloved hand descended on his shoulder and Silver fought the urge to flinch away from the sudden movement. For a solid moment everyone held their breath as they watched the pale hedgehog with keen eyes. Seconds turned into minutes and Silver had yet to feel the dizziness that accompanied the visions.

"I don't think it's working," Silver twirled anxiously one of his headquills with a finger, after a long awkward moment of silence.

Sonic pouted with a silent huff before shuffling over towards an unoccupied seat, "Aw man. Was really hoping you'd see something or whatnot."

Tails hummed in thought before he gently placed his hand on top of the paler one. Silver rose a brow in surprise but said nothing, instead, he took the time to steady his breathing and let things play out. After Silver had reassured that he was seeing nothing, they all began to brainstorm ideas of ways to trigger Silver's new found ability. Of course it had turned into a complete and utter failure. Nothing seemed to work or set off any types of vision, all they had ended up is with the reaffirmation that the visions had been of the future.

By the end of the hour, Sonic and Knuckles were making a plan to hunt down Eggman instead, when Tails had handed Silver a cup of tea. Silver quickly thanked the fox when he began to experience a familiar feeling of dizziness. Silver forced himself to relax as everything went dark, followed by a blinding light.

 _ **A light blue female hedgehog held a steaming cup between her hands. Blond hair hid her eyes, as she started at the tea inside the cup. Far away, two children were giggling and the female hedgehog raised her head, although her eyes were kept hidden.**_

 _ **"Bernie, come help me with the kids! Charles gave them candy and they won't settle down! Kids! Come back here!"**_

 _ **A small smile graced the muzzle of the female hedgehog. "On my way."**_

"Whoa! Hey Silver! It finally happened. So what was it!" Sonic said in a familiar thrilled voice.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at the exited azure hedgehog, "Can you not sound like a child, for all we know, he could have seen the end of the world."

"It wasn't the end of the world," Silver looked at the small cup in his hands. Although the painting on the tea cup was old and faded, it still retained it's beautiful blue color. "I'm not sure. I saw a blonde female hedgehog. She was drinking tea and someone called for her... about kids have too much candy. Two named stood out, one was Charles and the other was Bernie."

An awkward silent moment enveloped everyone in the kitchen. Silvers golden eyes shifted from Knuckles indifferent gaze, toward the two shocked pair. Sonic and Tails both had their jaws open, a clear expression of shock evident on their face. Silver nibbled at his lip while he waited for Sonic and Tails to snap out of whatever trance they were in. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sensing a bit of sadness and surprise from his friends. How was he going to break the silence-

"Alright you two," Knuckles said, gazing at the cup of tea, "What's wrong?"

Tails took a deep breath, obviously trying to get himself under control, "C-could you describe her again? I just need to make sure."

Silver almost flinched at the unfamiliar tone in Tails voice. He had never heard Tails sound so timid, despite only knowing him for a short time. "She was a shade lighter than Sonic's and had blond hair. I couldn't see her eyes-"

"It's her Tails," Sonic said breathlessly, "It was mom."

Knuckles and Silver perked up at the reveal. "But I thought she was de-" Knuckles started to say only to be interrupted by Tails.

"She is... so that means that not only can Silver see the future, but the past." Tails furred ears flickered forward, his twin tails swished behind him in agitation, as he hurriedly changed the subject. "It's interesting. Not only physical touch can set off your visions, but objects too."

Knuckles had obviously caught on to the topic change, and with a shrug of his shoulders he commented as well, "Took time too. That means not everything will give you a vision. The trouble will be deciphering if their from the past or future. Some things won't be easy to tell apart."

"We should probably keep this to ourselves," Sonic mumbled, his earlier turmoil erased from his face, "Don't want to attract unwanted attention. Especially with Eggman on the loose."

Silver nodded, fingering the loose sweater he was wearing. He couldn't agree more, especially if he didn't have any control over his visions. Visions. He was going to have to be careful with what he touched now, his furred ears wilted at the thought. Out of all the things, why was he able to see the future or the past?

"Smart move-"

A knock interrupted Tails statement and everyone looked at the door in confusion. Knuckles tilted his head at the sound, "Were you expecting someone?"

Tails shook his head as Sonic dashed to the door and stepped back in surprise, "Amy?"

The pink hedgehog smiled brightly with a bag in her hands, "Hey Sonic. Nice day were having, right."

Sonic looked confused for a moment and Amy took it as a sign to get inside. Going around the blue hedgehog, she came to a stop and rose a brow at the silent table. Amy beamed despite the lack of energy from the rest of the occupants, "Hey Silver, I brought you another jacket."

Furred ears rotated to Amy's direction, "You really don't have too-"

"I swear if you don't take it with a smile on your face, I will get my hammer out," Amy threatened with a perky smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. Thank you," Silver gently took the plastic bag from her hands, taking out a baggy navy blue sweater. He had seen what she's capable of yesterday and really didn't want to mess up his face by the temperamental hedgehog, although she was proving to be very kind. Going as far as to get him something to wear because of his human quirk.

"No offence Amy," Knuckles put his empty mug down, "But what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how Silver was doing, after all, we didn't get to shop yesterday." Amy walked into the kitchen and began to heat some water. "The question should be, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back to your hermit ways?"

Sonic groaned as he returned to his seat. All he had planned to do was take a nap! All the energy he had accumulated earlier had gone out the window as soon as Silver had seen his mom, back before everything had changed. Just thinking about her brought heartache to the speedster.

Sonic quickly interrupted Knuckles replay, "Well, why don't you take Silver and take him out shopping. He hasn't seen much around." _Please give me a moment of peace!_ Sonic pleaded in his mind. _He really needed a nap._

For some reason, Silver felt like he was getting thrown under a bus, "We don't have too. I mean, I'm good with just the two jackets-"

Amy's smile was vicious, "We need to get you shoes, some socks, and-"

Silver could only grown as the list got longer and his debt deeper. He had no idea how he's going to repay everything-

"That's great!" Sonic put a thumbs up before leaning back in his chair, "Tell me how it goes."

Amy tisked with her hands on her hips, "Nuh-huh. Your coming along, I want to get you clothes as well, to show how dashing you are-"

"Amy!" Sonic could feel the blush on his face and squawked in embarrassment, "I don't need clothes, I'm alright how I am!"

Amy pouted as she brought a cup of tea from the kitchen, "You're no fun."

"Actually he's helping me hunt down Eggman," Knuckles cracked his neck, relaxing when he hears the bones crack.

Emerald green eyes instantly zone in on the temperamental echidna, "Since when-"

"Although," Knuckles said slowly, watching the blue hedgehog become pale, "If you really need him, I won't object."

Amy was about to smile in triumphantly at the idea, but Sonic beat her to the punch, "Would you look at that. _I did say that,_ _right_ Knuckles. Finding Eggman is _important_."

Scowling softly without no malice, Amy then turned to the young fox, "What about you? Wanna go out shopping?"

Tails instantly shook his head, "No-no. I'm also helping them look for Eggman. They need all the help they can get."

Sonic sent a small glare to the yellow fox. He knew the instant Amy was out of the house he was going to lock himself up in his garage to fiddle around with some type of equipment. For a small moment, Sonic was going to call on his bluff, but Tails sent him a pleading look, in which the older brother couldn't resist.

Silver gave a sour smile, "Amy, really. We don't need to go out-"

Amy rolled her eyes at the timid hedgehog, "Come on Silver. I haven't gone shopping in ages, since I already have too many clothes already. Might as well get some clothes for my friends," Amy then glared at the blue hedgehog, "If only someone wasn't so stubborn to wear what I buy."

"If only I wore _actual_ pants, then I might wear them" Sonic retorted, knowing full well that his day was going to be busy. So much for taking a nap.

* * *

Three plastic bags floated in the air besides two hedgehogs, as they made their way from another store. Lucky, Silver felt more comfortable in a smaller local town and wasn't as timid to show his power in public. It also helped that not many people were out, despite the day being warm and sunny. Unsurprisingly, Silver had gone for baggy shirts, sweaters, jackets, and a few sweat pants to wear. Jeans hadn't really appealed to Silver because of their tightness, so he had excluded them from his search. Silver had also grab a few pairs of socks and gloves, as to not ask for more from Tails and Sonic, and a toothbrush. Yet his more prize possession were the new boots he got from one of the stores. The boots are a navy blue with white and cyan coloring; the golden cuffs rested comfortably on top of them. He had instantly changed into them once they had gotten outside the store.

As the day had progressed, Silver and Amy had hit up a bunch of stores, sometimes buying a few items or just for browsing. Silver had to admit that shopping wasn't as bad if they knew what they were looking for. He especially appreciated Amy's blunt statements when looking for clothes. She really didn't hold back.

 _'Do you really want to blend into a cloud?'_

 _'Any lower and that shirt looks like a dress.'_

 _'Ew. Take it off. You look like an oompa loompa.'_

The last comment had caused them to get into a heated debate since having amnesia isn't a good enough excuse to have not watched on of the greatest creations in the whole world. Of course it had blown up even more when Silver had asked what a movie was. Yet throughout their playful bickering and taunts, the pale hedgehog had gotten the shirt despite Amy's protesting. Of course she had said she was going to cut it up too ribbons as soon as she got her hands on it, for it was a monstrosity, and Silver had taken to the challenge.

Oddly enough, Sonic had been checking up on them throughout the day. Sometimes bringing certain items for Silver to touch, much to the bewilderment of Amy, and with hopes of finding the evil doctor and with no success. Silver had hinted towards the idea that his visions didn't work like a flip of a switch, which unsuccessfully didn't deter Sonic from bringing objects. Of course, Amy had made use of Sonic's visits by letting him take shopping bags back to the house, much to the irritation of the the blue hedgehog. Even going as far as getting Sonic some outfits into the shopping bags, which had caused them both to laugh at the things Amy had gotten him.

Golden eyes narrowed at the ingredients in the purple bottle, "Are you sure I need this?"

Amy rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day, before snatching the bottle away from him and putting it in their shopping basket, "Of course. It will make your fur extra silky and soft. You'll benefit with your fluffy fur."

"For someone who has so many things against cotton balls, you're really trying to turn me into one," Silver joked as they went into the next isle.

They continued to walk through the store and as they were passing by one of the windows, in the distance they saw the familiar shape of a blue hedgehog. White, furred ears flattened onto the skull. _If Sonic makes me touch another nasty-_

"What are you two hiding?"

Silver jerked at the softness of Amy's voice. Confused by the statement, Silver goes to open his mouth-

"Sonic has been bringing you all this crazy stuff for you to touch... and I don't get it. What are you two not telling me," Bright, green eyes stared into golden ones.

Silver hunched a bit into Amy's jacket. He felt incredibly guilty he hadn't told Amy what they have been doing. After all, she's been very kind and a real true friend, making him feel comfortable enough to get out of his shell and not making him feel like someone who is lost at sea. She deserved to know what was going on... right? Silver nibbled at his lips before signing and making sure no one was within earshot. He then began to tell her everything that had happened in the morning, up to the point of when she walked in.

"Hmm, well at least everything makes sense now," Amy said after a moment of silence.

Furred ears twitched as he looked at her face. She appeared to be calm... way calmer than he had felt in the morning. She hadn't even tried to debunk anything he had said, easily accepting everything he had told her.

"Don't look so down, Silver," Amy offered a kind smile, "We'll figure out your memories and your powers. Sonic and the rest of the gang aren't ones to give up. You don't seem like a bad person. Have a bit of faith."

The guilt slowly disappeared as he followed Amy's eyesight. They were pointed at the blue speedster and another hedgehog. The new arrival had their back towards them, but he could see the red stripes on the black quills. Sonic was sitting on one of the benches by the trees a few feet away, laughing at someone he had said. Narrowing his eyes further, he could barely make out the scowl on the other hedgehogs lips.

Amy rolled her eyes at the familiar sight, "I swear, that hedgehog needs to loosen up a bit, his face is going to get stuck like that. We better not keep them waiting any longer."

Silver looked at her in confusion before following her into another isle, a few moments later he instantly scowled at Amy's idea of dying his quills another color. No way!

By the time they came out of the store, Sonic was alone sitting on the bench with a weird looking item in his hands. The instant he saw Silver, he goes to shield his meal. "Your not going to destroy it too... right?"

Silver was really starting to get tired of his confusion of all the new things. Amy slapped her hand against Sonic's head, "Don't listen to him Silver." Sonic scowled at the hit but continued to eat his favorite food. "Anyway, sorry for making you wait Sonic. We would have come out sooner if _someone_ wasn't so opposed to my ideas."

"I can only go so far," Silver mumbled, crossing his arms over his fluffy chest; the plastic bag hitting his thigh. He was not dying his fur! End of story.

Sonic shrugged his shoulder, "It's all good. As long as the sun shines-"

Everyone flinched at the deep rumble of storm clouds. A weak gust blew past them, ruffing their quills. Looks like it's about to rain," Amy sighed sadly as a dew drop splattered on her head. The day was going so well!

"We could go to Creme's house," Sonic quickly opted, frantically looking for shelter, "Her house is the closest."

"We can't just go uninvited-" Amy shrieked as Sonic picked her up, her arms instantly going around his neck in search of balance.

"Can you follow me?" Sonic asked, watching the pale hedgehog glow a cyan color, levitating a few inches from the ground. He nodded and Sonic sped off, followed closely by the younger hedgehog.

At a cottage in the woods, Vanilla the rabbit smiled once she opened the door and saw familiar faces, "Why hello there Sonic, Amy, and..."

Silver dropped his head a bit as water trailed through his wet quills, "Hello, I'm Silver."

"Hello, Silver," The female rabbit replayed kindly as she moved to the side, opening her arms in invitation into her house. "Please come inside before any of you catch a cold."

Sonic was instantly inside, relief coated his words, "Sorry for barging in, but we almost got caught out in the storm."

"It's quite alright dear. Cream and Cheese will be so excited to see you. Do you want coffee, or tea perhaps?"

Silver and Sonic shook their heads while Amy told her that tea would be nice. Vanilla smiled before making her way into her kitchen. "Where is Cream and Cheese?" Sonic asked as he ran a hand over his wet quills.

"They should have be here momentarily. You know Creams hearing, getting better every day-"

"Mr. Sonic! Amy" A child-like voice yelled in enthusiasm.

"Chao! Chao!" A blue little figure cried in happiness.

A young rabbit in an orange dress, looking much like her mother, stopped short when she saw the extra person. A small blush wormed her way into her cheeks, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know we had extra guests. Hello, my name's Cream and this is Cheese." The rabbit indicated to her blue Chao.

"Um. Hello. I'm Silver," His golden eyes zoned in on the Chao. He's never seen such a small creature before.

The blue Chao smiled hugely before fluttering over towards Silver, who leaned back when the Chao got too close. Little hands instantly grabbed the fur on his chest and Silver froze as the little blue guy nuzzled into the fur. Everything went silent as Silver's face began to heat up.

Sonic snickered into his hand at the scene and Cream instantly apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Silver. Cheese has never done that before to anyone and-"

Silver waved her panicked voice away before stuttering, "I-It's okay. R-really. As long as he doesn't pull." The Chao instead nuzzled closer into the warmth, enjoying the soft fur. Silver timidly patted the small Chao, who chirped in happiness.

Thunder cracked, making everyone but the Chao jump. Heavy rain fell on the windows and the group could hear the strong wind whistling from outside. The faint scent of wet mud and moisture in the air wafted into the house. "Aw man, another storm," Sonic grumbled as his furred ears flickered back and forth.

"How about you put a movie on, Cream. To pass the time," The older rabbit came back from the kitchen with a steaming, hot cup.

Cream nodded, leaving the kitchen to look for a movie for the group to watch. After a moment of silence, a soft voice spoke up, "It's a night like the one before we found you."

Silver looked at Sonic for a moment before his gaze landed outside. Strong winds ripped through the trees, scattering branches and leaf's. Thunder and lightning rolled through the sky, sending spiderwebs of crackling energy. The cold weather turning deadly in an instant. "Yeah."

* * *

Far away in another forest, a shadow was rushing through the trees, water splattering everywhere as the storm soon approached. Thunder crackled with energy, briefly illuminating the forest floor. The figure huffed in fatigue and at the scent of mud before purple ears flickered forward, sharp eyes easily finding the hidden treasure. "Finally," A raspy, but feminine voice said, "I have finally found one. A Time Gear."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Next Chapter**_

 _ **The temperature in the room instantly dropped as everyone tried to absorb what the ebony hedgehog had said. Wide eyes of several colors stared at the unmoving ultimate life form. Only Silver and by extension Cheese continued to be unaffected, mostly due to Silver not knowing what a time gear is and Cheese was a bit busy taking a nap.**_

 _ **Crouching slightly, Silver whispered as low as possible to Cream who stood beside him, knowing that her large ears would hear him properly, "What's a Time Gear?"**_

* * *

 **Thank you for readying and until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Stolen Time Gear

**_Not going to lie, I had so much fun writing this chapter. And as always,, I can't thank you all for the wonderful support!_**

 _ **Tolkam: Thank you again for your wonderful help! I really needed a push in the right direction.**_

 _ **bajy: Thank you so much for your kind review! I'm happy to hear you are enjoying the story, it's just as much fun to write. Love your enthusiasm, makes me smile every time.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

In the next couple of days, despite the horrendous nightmares of fire and ash, Silver manages to spend more time with Amy, Cream, and Cheese. Although he appreciated everything Tails and Sonic were doing, he sometimes felt he was crossing an invisible line. Either by interrupting Tails time in his garage or being an inconvenience to the blue hedgehog, not that they said anything outright negative by his actions. By accident he had voiced out his concern once to Amy, and to his surprise the female hedgehog instantly corrected his thoughts, raving at him to not be so anxious about what others were doing. It wasn't that he was crossing a line, Sonic and Tails tended to get stuck into their own world. Tails like to invent and upgrade almost all of his machinery on a routinely basis. Spending time tinkering in the garage is his favorite pastime and it motivates him to not only work out new problems with his invention, but it helps make his creativity into a reality.

Sonic was more of a fast paced hedgehog. Always on the lookout for more adventures or chilling in the sunlight. His personality is that of the wind, carefree and laidback, than up front and demanding. It was to no one's surprise but Silvers, when the blue hero would suddenly make himself scarce at odd times. Amy had insisted that Silver wasn't a bother to anyone, in fact, Sonic and Tails had instantly taken a liking to him; they were just giving him a bit of space to get accommodated. None of them really had experience with amnesia, so giving him a bit of space had been the best option for now.

Silver then had felt incredibly guilty for thinking so negatively. Which had led him to seeking Vanilla's help in the subject of culinary since he had noticed that Sonic and Tails had the habit of going out to eat when they were hungry, and although Silver appreciated all the different foods he had tried (he was staying away from chili dogs since they were too spicy), he wanted to make a home meal, as well as a thank you gift. After all, he was basically free loading off of his friends. The least he could do is make a meal and keep the house tidy.

The first day had been a complete disaster. Not only had he over cooked the pasta, he had royally messed up on the pie and the salad they were making, and he didn't even want to think about all the plates he had broken when he had lost control of his psychokinesis. He mentally put a note on the fact that dishes tended to be very fragile when handling with his psychokinesis. Despite the mess, Vanilla had still managed to make dinner work that night. The second day he was faring better, but they had moved from glass to paper plates and plastic cups, which was not a big surprise.

During his trials, not only had he gotten to learn more about Vanilla, but also of her daughter, Cream. Much like him, the small rabbit was shy but modest, having a clear and steady voice when she was in her element. Much like her companion, Cheese, they were both really happy children. Thinking about the blue Chao made a ghost of a grin appear on Silver's face. The Chao had really taken a liking to him, or more specifically, his soft warm fur. Any time he was in the vicinity, Cheese would snuggle into him, happily chirping into silver fur. The first couple of time he had been royally embarrassed, and much to his dismay, everyone else thought the action had been cute. As to their fifth companion, Amy had continued to be a wonderful supportive friend, going far to make Silver comfortable in the new world he was rediscovering. She had introduced him to her new motorbike, which had shaved a couple of years off his life, much to Amy's laughter.

When Silver had questioned her sanity, Cream had insisted that Amy was sound of mind.

On the bright side, he hasn't gotten many visions the past few days. On the downside, the _ones he had gotten_ had made him feel very uncontrollable, because it made him feel like he was peeking into the private lives of his new friends. He knew how sacred privacy was, and with his abilities, it's throwing out personal boundaries through the window. He knows his friends don't mind _much_... partly because they don't know how in depth some visions are. He had made a private promise to himself to keep things underwraps, nothing was worse than having a stranger snoop around in private matters. Even with the promise, he didn't make him feel any less guilty. One such vision had left his stomach tied into irreversible knots and mind sinking into a blanket of despair.

 _ **A young but familiar rabbit made her way to the park, dragging alongside a stuffed but worn teddy bear. Children of all different sizes, ages, and shapes were happily playing in the playground. Two children, a small raccoon and fox, came running to greet Cream, who let out a cheerful greeting.**_

 _ **"Let's play Princesses and Knights," The young rabbit chirped.**_

 _ **The two other children looked at one another before turning their gaze to the orange rabbit. "But you always want to be the knight!"**_

 _ **Cream tightened her grip on her bear, "But it's been so long since we've played. You promised to play today!"**_

 _ **"We changed our minds!" The fox said, his face twisting into a frown before brightening, "Let's play hide-and-seek instead. It's funner!"**_

 _ **The two children then turned to a larger group behind them, "Come on Cream, let's go," They yelled as they ran to the group of other children.**_

 _ **Cream looked down at her bear, a stricken look on her face. Her lips wobbled a bit as she whispered, "They promised." She brought the bear close to her nose. Inhaling the old scent, "Daddy would have played with me."**_

Silver had gotten the vision when Cream was helping him dress a new cake that Vanilla had made. He had been so out of it, he hadn't even felt the tiny, warm arms of Cheese against his neck or the warm, soft new jack he was wearing. _'Daddy.'_ The sad and dejected tone that Cream had used had almost left the pale hedgehog reaching for a napkin. His heart throbbed the rest of the day, and that's when he noticed her home devoid of any male presence, the only picture he would see were of that of her mom and the small blue Chao. Some of the pictures held other people in them, but there was no one that held the presence of the young girls father.

The whole experience left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't dwell on the matter for too long, because Cream had brought back his attention on finishing decorating the cake.

The short, yet powerful vision had been the cause of what Silver was about to agree to do couple of days later. Amy and Cream were both looking at him, waiting for his decision. Both were bright-eyed and vibrating with energy. He really wanted to blame all the powdered sugar he put on their french toast. "Do I really have to wear a tiara?"

"Well... you don't have too. But..." Despite Cream's statement, Amy's face stated the contrary and it scared him.

Silver let out a silent breath, his lips curving almost into a grin despite his situation, "Okay, let's play Princesses and Knights."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sonic was knocking on the familiar wooden door. "Hiya, I'm here to pick up Silver and Amy." Sonic chirped as soon as Vanilla had opened the door.

The older woman smiled as she made room for Sonic to get in, "Hello dear. They're all in Creams room."

A pleasant and sweet scent had drifted across the blue hedgehogs nose. "Hmm. Something smells good."

Vanilla smiled tenderly, her eyes gleaming with pleasure, "We've had a productive morning. I'm sure Silver will be delighted to make it again at your house."

Sonic nodded eagerly, he could never say no to food. As long as food was present, he was a happy hedgehog. "Does that mean he's no longer breaking dishes," Sonic chuckled a bit, remembering Silver's embarrassed face, when he told him what had happened.

"The poor dear is very skittish and nervous at times," Vanilla recounted her memories with an amused smile, "But he's been improving. Growing more confidant day by day."

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's good to hear he's been doing better." Then his muzzle soured in thought, "Tails and I have been trying to give him space the last couple of days. Trying to give him freedom to explore, while not trying to make him feel too suffocated. You know... taking things at his pace but it might be backfiring. He's been far more reserved lately, then the first few days I met him. I don't know if it's because of his visions or we're doing something wrong." Sonic hoped he was making a bit of sense. He really was out of his element. Saving the day and kicking butt is more his style, but helping someone with no memories? Sonic really didn't have footing on where or how to help. All he could do is play it by ear, while Tails researches more on the matter.

"Has he remembered anything?" Vanilla asked gently, knowing how sensitive the topic was turning out to be.

Sonic stared at his feet, resisting the urge to go outside and run. He always thought better when he was on the move. "No. That's another reason why we were giving him space. We wanted to see if his memories as a human would return without him feeling pressured."

Vanilla could understand his reasoning. Her long ears twitched for a moment before settling down. "Do you believe him? That he used to be a human?"

Sonic rocked sideways, thinking of an answer. "Well, not to sound too insensitive, but it doesn't make much of a difference to me if he used to be a human or not. He's a great kid, has a strong sense of justice despite lacking confidence in himself. At this point, I'm worried about him not getting his memories back at all. Another thing I am worried about is finding some of his family or friends. They could be out there looking for him. Tails hasn't seen any filed reports on a missing kid that could potentially be Silver." Sonic then bit his lip before continuing, his emerald orbs hardening. "I can't imagine being in their shoes. If Tails was to go missing and be in Silver's place without memories of a sense of who he use to be, I'd wouldn't know what I'd do. I wouldn't know where to start looking for my little bro."

Vanilla tried to not to let her emotions get the best of her as she responded to Sonic. She hoped she masked her own worry, "I can't imagine it either. Like you, I have taken care of Cream my whole life, to have her suddenly go missing _it's unbearable_ to think." Vanilla took a deep breath. She was glad Sonic was coming to her for guidance, despite her being inexperienced in the department, "Silver right now is very unsure of himself because of his missing memories. It disturbs him to have such a big gap of his life gone. Just take it slowly. Step by step. It won't be easy but life will find a way. He'll find a way."

Sonic smiled gratefully at Vanillas words, he really has been looking for assurance and he hadn't expected it to come from Cream's mother of all people. He's used to having everything rest on his shoulders. Hearing encouragement had boosted his own resolve. "You know he cleaned the entire kitchen the other day," There was a visible smile on his face as memories flickered over his mind, "I've never seen the entire place that clean." _Except for when his parents had lived_ , but he kept that to himself.

Vanilla gave a small giggle. "He does seem to be the type to like things clean. I was wondering how he keeps his fur so clean."

Vanilla and Sonic were about to continue their conversation when a scream disrupted the atmosphere.

Sonic was instantly on his feet, readying to dash to Creams room when a warm hand descended on his shoulder. He looked up unexpectedly at Vanilla in question, but the older rabbit had a small smile on her lips, "Let me get my camera."

Sonic looked at her confused as she started to rummage through her drawers. Blue furred ears twitched at the shout from upstairs, "How did I end up like this! Amy! No!"

"Better you than me! Now hold still!"

With a conflicted look, Sonic followed Vanilla up the stairs. She followed her lead and slowly creeped through the hallway and slightly cracked open the door. Vanilla let out another giggle, while Sonic's jaw dropped before slamming his hands on his muzzle to buffer the laugh that had bubbled up.

Silver was quivering on the floor, with Amy holding him in a steel head lock. Around his neck, two small blue arms were him holding tight. A small but flashy, orange plastic tiara was crooked on his head quills, and his two large quills at the back of his head were tied together by a blue hair tie. Above them, Cream had a small black pen-like object in her hand, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she followed Silver's jerking head.

"Stay still Silver!" Amy growled, tightening her hold despite Silver's wheeze. "She's going to poke your eye out with you moving too much."

"Amy, you're a demon in disguise!" Silver puffed, fighting against her hold, "I never agreed to this."

Cream giggled at the pale hedgehog. She had really outdone herself on the eyeshadow. Now only if Silver would stay still. "Yes you did. You promised to let me practice my makeup skills."

"You should be glad that you have white fur," Amy twisted to the side in order to get Silver's head from jerking away from the eyeliner, "Almost any color can match you. I'm so jealous."

"Cry me a river! And get that thing away from me!" Silver wailed and flailed, fighting to get air into his lungs. _Just how strong was Amy!?_ Nothing he had done had manage to loosen her hold, in fact, it appeared that she was getting stronger by the second.

The two hedgehogs continued wrestling on the floor. Only by the sudden flash of bright light did they freeze. Silver squeaked in horror as his eyes landed on the familiar camera in Vanilla's hand. Sonic was rolling in laughter on the floor, tears trailing down his face. This was the best thing he had ever walked in on! Silver's face flushed a bright red, matching the color scheme Cream had been going for.

" _Haha!_ A-are you going _-haha-_ to the meeting looking like that!" Sonic wheezed as he continued to laugh, as he rolled around.

Silver wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

* * *

"Why are we meeting again?" Silver asked, as he flew with Cheese in his arms beside a running Sonic. Amy and Cream were beside him as well, riding Amy's new motorcycle. Thankfully, he had avoided riding the death trap, but to his horror, Cream was much of an adrenaline junky as Amy.

"Oddly enough, Rouge had called a meeting," Sonic reported, making a sharp turn. Ahead of them lied a secluded cabin. Dark green foliage easily hid the small building, only by memory was Sonic able to find the cabin secluded deep in the mountains.

"That's all she said?" Amy asked incredulously, leaning to the side to make the sharp turn. "Isn't it a little weird?"

Sonic rubbed his quills thoroughly, as he came to a stop. His green eyes landed on the Tornado and a black motorcycle. "Yeah. Something must be really wrong if _she's_ asking for a meeting."

"You guys have another house?" Silver asked, mesmerized by the isolated building. It was smaller than the one he was staying at.

Sonic stared up at his floating friend, "Yeah, we have accumulated many different bases over the years of fighting Eggman and other criminals. Although this one isn't used much."

Silver didn't really know how to respond to that, so he kept is mouth shut.

Amy parked her motorcycle besides the Tornado, and then proceeded to walk to the entrance. She tapped the door twice, before opening it. She gestured for everyone to get in before closing the door behind her. Golden eyes instantly checked his surrounding. The inside of the caben felt abandoned, although Silver can attribute it to no one being here to maintain it. Dust laid on every countertop and furniture and Silver resisted the urge to clean it. There were no pictures hung on the wall or on the furniture, at the far end of the room, there was a filled up bookcase and a couple of chairs. He could only see the beginnings of the kitchen, and there was a hallway that could possibly lead to a bathroom or other rooms. His gaze then fell on two familiar shapes out of the group; Tails and Knuckles walked around a large table to greet them.

"Took you long enough," Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in irritation, "I thought you were the fastest thing around."

Sonic rubbed his nose, a big grin on his face, he almost burst out laughing thinking about the earlier events, "Not my fault. We had a small problem back at Creams house."

"I assume everything is alright," Knuckles let his eyes wander over his allies, checking for any indication of a fight or a wound.

Silver hoped he didn't blush too brightly when Sonic glanced his way, "Yup. Everything is all good."

"Hmm," A very feminine voice purred, near Silver, causing him to slide away from the noise in surprise. "So this is the little hedgie everyone's been talking about."

The bats teal-green eyes easily slid over Silver's body, stopping briefly at the Chao in his arms. She rose a perfect brow at the jacket he was wearing before continuing her examination. Silver resisted the urge to cower away, the female bat was making him like he was slowly being dissected, piece by piece, like nothing could escape her gaze. "Well ain't you adorable and cute," She purred, watching in satisfaction as the hedgehog grew more nervous.

"T-talking about me? What do you mean?" Silver gently rubbed Cheeses head, content with having a familiar presence near him, despite the hungry stare he was getting.

Fluttering her long eyelashes, Rouge responds, "Well everyone saw you confronting Eggman's robot. Any friend of Sonic gets to be quickly recognized by the public."

A sinking feeling was starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. He really didn't want to attract attention, especially not in the condition he was in. He could already feel his palms starting to sweat-

"Leave the kid alone," Knuckles warned from his position next to Tails, "You should go bother someone else."

A seductive grin replaced her casual smile, "Why Knuckles! Don't tell me your _jealous-_ " Knuckles growled deeply in his chest in response at the _outrageous_ comment. "-But you don't have to worry your pretty little head off. I am into older fellas after all." The bat then turned her attention back to the younger hedgehog. A genuine curiosity twinkled in her eyes, "I wouldn't worry too much kid. Sonic has been keeping everything pretty much wrapped up and away from the public's eyes."

Silver sighed in relief and sagged a bit where he was standing. He should really thank Sonic later, he really didn't have to go that far to protect him, yet he was nonetheless very grateful-

"Let's get this meeting underway, I still have things to do," A deep voice rumbled, cutting off any other conversation or thought process in the room. Once Silver got a look at the hedgehog, he instantly flashed back to the day he was in the store with Amy, remembering the figure with black and red quills talking outside to Sonic.

"You always have things to do, Shadow," Sonic kept his voice light and crossed his arms; he leaned back into a wall. "Don't you ever get a day off?"

"I'm a very busy hedgehog," The ultimate life form muttered, giving off an air of intimidation but it was quickly overshadowed by his serious tone. "And I don't tend to slouch."

Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes, "Sounds like someone got out of the wrong side of-"

"Sonic!" Tails quietly hissed, his twin tails puffing up in exasperation. He could best friend really try and avoid annoying Shadow for one day! "Can you do this later?"

Sonic opened his mouth to reply only for Shadow to interrupt him, "For the _intelligent_ people in the room, GUN has recently gotten devastating news. Apparently someone has stolen a Time Gear."

The temperature in the room instantly dropped as everyone tried to absorb what the ebony hedgehog had said. Wide eyes of several colors stared in shock at the unmoving ultimate life form. Only Silver and by extension Cheese continued to be unaffected, mostly due to Silver not knowing what a Time Gear is and Cheese was a bit busy taking a nap.

Crouching slightly, Silver whispered as low as possible to Cream who stood beside him, knowing that her large ears would hear him properly, "What's a Time Gear?"

Cream gently bit her lip in worry before whispering back, "Mama once told me of powerful gears around the world that protect time and keeps it flowing properly." Cream gently shook her head, her eyes sparkling in unshed tears, "N-no one messes with Time Gears for fear of damaging time. I-It's unheard of... not even Dr. Eggman looks for them."

"Chao, chao," Cream whimpered into Silver's fur, coming out of his nap. Silver could only stand in place in shock. Someone had actually messed with one! Something of such importance. But why! The three of them missed Rouges ears twitching.

"The government has recently given a report to GUN on how time seems suspended in one of their forests. They don't know the extent of the damage done to the place, and they're still conducting investigations, but they have concluded a Time Gear has gone missing in the area and are afraid that other Time Gears might also be in danger." Shadow reported in monotone, as if it were a business meeting with stranger instead of a gathering among friends, "For now they have decided to withhold the information from the public, but it won't be long before panic starts to show."

"All this sounds horrible and all," Knuckles said, his gaze unwavering from Shadow, "But why are you telling us this? I would assume this is confidential information."

"Honey, _confidential_ doesn't even describe it," Rouge indicated to her large ears, "These aren't just for decorating my face. If it wasn't for a few _loose lips_ around the office, we wouldn't have known that a Time Gear has been stolen."

Steady and calm crimson eyes stared right back, "I imagine that only a few select higher ups know of this information. And one way or another, _one of you_ will find out about this and get into this mess. I'd rather be upfront and _know_ what you all plan to do. Before anything goes sideways."

Silence once again surrounded the room. Tails looked conflicted, "This is a real problem because nobody _really_ knows where all the Time Gears are. We know that they exist, but no one has been able to _accurately_ pinpoint their exact locations. There are multiple theories but-" He turned away from the group and went to another room, still muttering to himself.

"GUN hasn't started investigating potential sites? If the thief stole one Time Gear, who's to say they won't go for the others?" Knuckles asked, leaning forward as he rubbed his muzzle in thought.

Rouge pursed her lips, her wings held tight against her back, "Well, operatives first need the green light rom their higher ups, and as you know, only a few know of this. Although, it won't be long before they release the hounds." Teal eyes swept through the room. "After all, that's why we are all here. To act before anyone else can. Lucky for all of you, I've overheard potential sites. If we can find one Time Gear, we can set a trap for the thief. After all, who doesn't love a collection of something valuable."

Knuckles only raised a brow, "You mean you've been snooping. _Again_."

"Why do you have to take the fun out of things, Knux." The female bat purred before standing up straighter, wings slightly extended, "There is also another _issue_. Like the yellow fluff ball said earlier, no one really knows with _exact accuracy_ where the Time Gears are. And at the moment, very _hungry_ people are grappling to take control of GUN operatives. It won't be pretty if a _few specific_ individuals find the Time Gears. People can be very curious."

"The bad side of working for the agency. They're so slow and not all of them are good," Sonic muttered from the back of the room.

"Yes, despite having many allies in GUN, not many are willing to overlook the potential in Time Gears," Shadow crossed his arms over his furred chest, "I'd rather catch the thief as soon as possible and return the Time Gear to its proper location, _before_ any of the higher ups begin to think about doing anything else."

"Here," Tails laid out a map over the huge table, "Could you point to the locations you remember?"

While Rouge got working on circling the places on the map, Sonic walked over towards Cream and Silver to check in on the younger members of the team, "You guys doing alright?"

Silver nervously twirled one of his headquills with a finger, while patting Cheese gently on the head, "This is dangerous. Who would take a Time Gear? And for what purpose?"

"I have no idea," Sonic said before giving a confident smile, "But we'll figure it out. One way or another, we'll find who took it and keep the other gears safe."

"But how could you-"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's not a bad idea," Knuckles continued to rub his muzzle in thought, before huffing in consideration.

Rouge pouted, giving the red echidna her innocent wide-eyed look, "Now that hurts my feelings, Knuckles. You know my plans are always the best."

' _I bet they are, you dirty thief,'_ Knuckles thought to himself but without any real venom.

Sonic rushed to the scene, cutting off Knuckles retort, "So what's the plan? We checking them out right?"

The fox nodded beside the table, before pointing towards the map, "Well, by Rouge's description there are four sites, we'll have to split up if we want to check them out today. Preferably _sooner_ rather than later. Especially before GUN or anyone else goes out to investigate."

"I can investigate a site on my own," Knuckles said much to the displeasure of the female bat. She really wanted to continue teasing the red echidna! "I work faster when I'm on my own. I can't really leave the Master Emerald alone for much longer, so we better get this done quick."

"Ugh, fine. Be a party pooper Knuckles," Rouge put a hand on her hips, "Shadow and I will take the mountains to the west. That leaves two other groups to look into the forests in the east and the waterfall near it."

Sonic immediately gulped at the implication of being near water. "Tails and I will take the forest," Sonic rushed to get out the sentence out. He silently apologized to Silver for throwing him under the bus, although Amy wasn't as crazy with Silver, so it won't be that bad. "Why don't you and Amy check out the waterfall."

"I don't really mind," Silver said after a moment, while Amy pouted from the other side of the room.

"W-what about me?" Cream timidly asked, trying to not look at her shoes in disappointment. She really wanted to go and explore a well.

Sonic gently sighed before patting the rabbit on the head, "Look we don't know the gravity of the situation yet. I'll take you to your mother's-"

"I'm not leaving Cheese alone. Where he does, I do," Cream looked back up, a fire lighting inside her eyes. She grappled for an idea, anything that could change their mind. After, all they needed as many people as they could to look for a Time Gear. She wanted to help and she wasn't going to step down from her statement.

Sonic cursed inwardly before making his way over to Silver who looked at him confused, "Wait. What are you doing-OW!" Silver hissed as Cheese tightly clung onto his fur.

"Chao! Chao!" The blue Chao wailed, not wanting to let go of the warmth the fur provided.

"Sonic, stop!" Silver almost shrieked as Sonic continued to tug at the Chao. Some of his hairs were very sensitive and by the way Cheese was clinging to him hurt. He slapped Sonic's hand away after another painful tug. "He's not letting go."

"Cheese c'mon, let go," Sonic pleaded, still wanting to go with his previous plan. Why did the Chao have to be so stubborn!

"Please let me go too, Mr. Sonic, I promise to not get in the way or anything. I'll be extra careful-" Cream insisted, wanting to exploring with her friends. She really didn't want to be left behind again.

Sonic groaned into his glove. He looked at Silver for a moment... they really needed to hit all the places as soon as possible, which meant they needed as many people to go as possible. Only if time wasn't so urgent.

 _Vanilla is going to kill me..._ "You promise to be on a good behavior? Not doing anything reckless and always listening to Amy and Silver?"

Cream nodded despite wanting to argue that she was always on her best behavior. Her mama had taught her well after all. After getting Creams agreement, he turned to Amy and Silver with a serious expression, "You guys don't mind, right?"

"Of course not, who do you think your talking to," Amy huffed, setting her arms on her hips, "Besides we are only investigating. Not taking down one of Eggman's bases. Nothing's going to happen."

"Don't worry, we'll keep on eye on her and each other," Silver said, giving his best confident smile.

"Now that we are on all on the same page," Shadow brought the attention back to him, "We'll meet up later tonight to report on our findings."

* * *

"Just how far is this stupid waterfall!" Amy angrily swatted at the green foliage. She was sick and tired of walking through mud and the mosquitos were driving her crazy! It didn't help that she was tugging along a bag with supplies. "You sure you can't just fly us there."

Silver looked over his shoulder with a tired frown, "I took you as close as I could. My abilities aren't infinite," He then looked at the sleepy Chao. Cheese was so lucky to be able to sleep the whole trip, "The waterfall should be up ahead."

"Don't fret Amy," Cream said from further back, "I can hear the water from here."

Amy then looked at the sky and could feel a trail of sweat go down her back. She tugged at the bag. It wasn't very heavy but the weight still irritated her. "I could really could go for ice cream or a cold drink."

"Oh, from that place across-"

"Guys!" Silver called from the front, his voice muffled by the sound of running water, "I found the waterfall."

The trail they had been following had come to a stop ahead of him, a veil of water crashed into eroded rocks and stones, creating a thick mist of dampness. The roar of the water drowned out most of the noise the forrest was making; the scent of wet mud and of crisp freshness assaulted Silvers nose. The cliff rose well above their heads, and at the bottom, the furious water dispersed into a thick sheet, obscuring the view of the underside of the cliff. The water continued to gather at the bottom of the cliff before continuing its journey down the river.

"There's nothing here," Amy circled around once again, before dropping a hand into the water. She jerked back up with a confused hiss, "It's warm?"

Cream went to the edge of the water and tested it out, "It's not that bad. But... that's strange. Why's it warm?"

Cheese let out a chirp before jumping down Silver chest. He fluttered next to Cream and dipped his blue arm in. Silver put a thump underneath his muzzle in puzzlement. Despite the great view he was confused. What were they suppose to look for? For the past hour or so, they had looked all over the area, nothing but plants and few animals were present. Everything seemed normal-

"We should probably check in with Sonic and Tails soon," Amy looked at the confused and anxious hedgehog, "Maybe they had better luck. Why am I even kidding... they always have the best luck finding things."

Silver went to agree before they heard a heavy _'plop'_ and their gaze instantly fell on Cream-

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried hysterically pointing at the rushing water.

Adrenaline surged within Silver and he didn't think twice before diving into the warm water. Silver for a moment was seized by the powerful rushing water, he grunted as his body hit multiple large protruding stones before getting in control of himself. Keeping a hold of his breath, Silver surged deeper into the water, his gaze locked onto the straining form of Cream at the bottom of the riverbed, who was desperately trying to go back up despite the strong force of the water. Wrapping his arm around her, Silver pushed against the rocks on the ground to the surface, with the help of psychokinesis. Cream gasped as soon as they were out of the water, and Silver let her go. Cheese instantly tackled her into a hug, wet crocodile tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Cream!" Amy rushed to hug the girl gently; the young rabbit coughed out the water she had swallowed. "Are you alright? What happened!"

Cream didn't answer her, instead she focused on soothing Cheese, who was still crying hysterically, "Shh. It's alright Cheese. Shh. I'm okay... It was an accident." She said in a soothing voice, ignoring how drenched her clothes were.

Silver on the other hand tried to open his eyes but he was hit with a blinding wave of dizziness. _What! Now?_ He thought as everything went dark, before being pierced with a blinding familiar light.

 _ **A form walked near the waterfall. Long triangular ears twitched at the sound of the loud roar; the humanoid-figure looked around at the sharp rocks and stones before taking a few steps back. Then with a burst of speed, the figure sailed right into the curtain of water. On the other side, the form stood up and continued walking into the cave.**_

Silver groaned when light filtered into his eyes. To his left, Amy was still holding onto Cream, with a ruffled but calm Cheese. Knowing that they were safe he relaxed before propping himself up. His thoughts then drifted to his vision.. _Who had he seen? Who was the shadow in his vision? But more importantly..._

"Guys," His voice cracked from his exertion in the water. He clung to his soaked navy blue jacket, "There's more to the waterfall."

* * *

 ** _Sneak Peak of Next Chapter_**

 **Red shoes with a white stripe tapped impatiently against the ground, "Why won't they answer?"**

 **Tails lifted a brow at his best friend, yet his eyes remained locked on the unresponsive communicator, "Like your the one for _punctuality_. Do I really need to remind you the _many times_ you never checked back in?"**

 **"Do Cream and Silver look like they would miss a check in?" Sonic fired back from his position on the wing of the plane. "Amy has her moments, but she always checks back in at some point. We've already waited more than half an hour for their check in."**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Waterfall

**Hello, once again I am updating a day earlier because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be busy tomorrow. Thank you all once again, it makes me happy that you all find this story still interesting!**

 **brushstrokesapocalyptic: I'm really happy you are enjoying the story. Thank you for mentioning the typos I've made, I have gone back to correct them and reread just incase I've missed anything else (hopefully I've caught everything), I know what you mean when everything can be better polished. Funny thing is that I knew those two specific words that you mentioned were going to come bite me back in the butt, lol. And yeah, I wanted to stray a bit because not only to make it a bit more interesting, but also because some events are harder to transition than others and won't really fit into the story without bringing more characters in, which I can but I don't really know if the flow of the story would work. This chapter for example, is where I flip a few things that will hopefully make sense down the road. Anyway, thank you for the kind compliments, they made my day.**

 **bajy: I'm happy to hear from you again, it makes me happy that you have been enjoying the story so far. Haha, Cheese just loves the warm fluff Silver has around his neck. Couldn't help myself, and make the interactions between the two something cute and adorable.**

 **Tolkam: Haha, yeah. Those two places were introduced with specific events (and characters) in PMD, which doesn't happen in this story. Although, I might bring those places in further down the road. It would be something interesting to do.**

* * *

"Are you crazy!" Amy instantly went on the defence, her voice thin with worry, "Are you not seeing how hard the water is falling down! We'll get flatten to pancakes! Who was crazy enough in your vision to jump through that!"

Cream and Cheese on the other hand had a wondrous and curious, eyes and mouth wide with wonder. The pale hedgehog had only mentioned his weird ability to her mother. Silver could already feel the questions rising up in the young rabbit; Silver wasn't really looking forward to them, but he was willing to put his uncomfortable state aside to answer any questions she might have, after all, she's a friend and he trusted her.

"Amy, I haven't been wrong before-"

"That you know of!" The pink hedgehog insisted, clutching her bag with a frown, "Cream almost drowned a couple moments ago and you want to dive back in? This is dangerous-"

Silver could already feel himself losing the battle, the more he challenged the pink hedgehog. He understood that Amy was still shocked about their little incident a couple moments ago, but if they ignore the possibility of finding out more about the waterfall... it could cost them in the end. He'll just have to come back later, preferably alone. They need to figure out who's after the Time Gears and if one of them was inside-

"I trust him," A quiet but steady voice interrupted Amy's rant. Cream stood tall with Cheese in her arms, her eyes clear without fright, "He's saying something is behind the waterfall... and I believe him. We should check it out."

Amy's mouth dropped open in shock, as if she was hearing something completely and utterly ridiculous. Her voice was on the boundary of becoming hysterical and tight with emotion, "It's not that I don't believe him. It's just too dangerous-"

"But we have to continue looking," Cream shook her wet ears, _"We have to."_

Placing a thumb underneath his chin, Silver looked up with clearity. A plan was taking form in his head, "I'll levitate us through the curtain. I'm certain I can create a thick enough barrier to protect us from the force of the water."

"Have you ever done that?" Amy licked her lips nervously after a moment of silence. She could believe they were actually going to go through the curtain of water.

Silver felt a tingling sensation at the back of his head the more he thought about it. He wasn't remembering a memory or something of that nature... yet it felt like-

With a deep breath Silver straightened his spine, "I can't say for sure, but I know I can do it." Just like the first day he met Sonic and Tails. He had shown his psychokinesis abilities without remembering how he got them or questioning how he was able to lift the medkit. He just lifted the med-kit with his psychokinesis. It hadn't felt abnormal or strange. It felt like flexing a muscle without even thinking about it. Plain and simple.

"If we die," Amy narrowed her eyes at the pale hedgehog, who's ears told at attention, "Just know that I'm coming for you."

"That's cool," Cream chirped as she stood closer to Silver and Amy, a small, child-like grin on her face, "You won't be alone in the afterlife Mr. Silver."

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese piped up from within Creams arms.

Silver dropped a hand on his mouth in order to stop the laughter from bubbling out. He cringed when Amy threw a deadly glare at him. He really hopes she didn't bring her hammer with her, she tends to pull it out of nowhere all the time.

"Cream! Your suppose to be on my side-"

Letting his friends voice fade into the background, Silver quietly shut his eyes as he started to concentrate. He mentally reached out towards his friends, cloaking them in a thick aura. Everyone then became quiet, as he immersed himself into his psychokinetic abilities; the sound of rushing water helped him relax further into his concentration. When he was certain of himself, Silver opened his eyes to see Amy, Cream and Cheese, being surrounded by a familiar cyan aura. The energy around them felt thicker, but it wasn't applying any pressure to their bodies, sort of felt like a light blanket was covering them. Enough to feel the light fabric, but it wasn't restricting.

Silver lifted them and flew towards the waterfall. With a burst of speed they went through the curtain of water, coming out the other side and towards the mouth of the cave. Silver gently set them down and looked around, ignoring the water dripping from his body. The mouth of the cave was slightly lit, due to the sunlight coming from the opening, but the further inward he looked, the darker it got.

Amy hummed in displeasure at her clothes getting wet, but continued to look through her bag, she was lucky that she even thought to bring supplies. "There's only one flashlight," She frowned when she turned it on.

"It's alright, it's not like we're going to separate," Silver tried to uplift her mood. Her dejected face slowly turned into a ghost of a smile. "The last thing we want to do is get seperated or lost."

"Still would have been nice to have more light." She shined the light further down the cave, "Alright let's check this place out. We don't have that much time."

Silver nodded in agreement, most of the day had been spent getting to the waterfall. Although it wasn't the furthest location, the four of them weren't really known for their speed.

The four of them began their search in the dark, humid and damp cave. A musty and earthy scent filled the cave, and it only got more overpowering the deeper they went. Rugged walls worn by water, twisted and turned into many corners and crevices. Many openings and passages ended up in dead ends, while other openings either went down to another floor or opened up above them; despite their curiosity, they had agreed to keep it simple and not move towards another floor. It would become harder to keep track of where they came from.

One thing that they seem to notice throughout their search, is the large puddles of water on the cave floor becoming more prominent the further they went inside. The other thing was that the temperature seemed to be lowering. It wasn't long before Silver had his fur standing on end, as if he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. Yet, everywhere he looked, he saw nothing but darkness staring him back.

Amy sighed at another dead end, her fur and clothes were covered in dirt and dark stains, "This is what... the hundredth dead end. Are you kidding me!"

"It's actually the sixteenth," Silver corrected before noticing the small opening in the opposite wall. He kneeled before peering through the small gap, "This is weird. Is that light?"

"What?" Amy pushed her head near the opening, not seeing Silver wince in pain because of the headbutt. Her eyes widened in confusion, "Why is there light in there? Do you think the cave opens up to something?"

"I think we can all fit through if we crawl," Cream tugged her Chao close.

"It's going to be a tight fit," Silver looked around before getting prone to the ground. He ignored the jagged rocks biting into his body, despite the thick jacket he was wearing.

Crawling on his stomach, Silver slowly started to shift his body forward. His bit his tongue nervously as he felt his headquills being pressed down by the rugged rocks. For an odd moment, he worried that the large mass of rocks and dirt would collapse on top of him but he instantly threw his fear at the far corners of his mind. Instead he focused on continuing to shuffle his way through the small opening. He froze suddenly, when he heard a deep rumbling vibrate through the air. Not a single rock moved from his perspective, but it sent his heart into overdrive. Silver's muscles tensed again in order to move forward when he froze once again. A cold sweat was starting to pool above his brow as he felt something tug at his jacket.

"Oh-no," He twisted slightly, hissing at the rough rock that was scraping his skin. His jacket must have gotten stuck on something! Furred ears folded against his skull as he suddenly felt claustrophobic... he took a shaky breath before trying to twist away from whatever was holding onto him.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong Mr. Silver?" Cream asked timidly from further behind him.

"My jacket got stuck. I can't seem to get-" Silver hissed as he tried to get his fingers around the piece of fabric that was stuck underneath a rock. How did he manage to get stuck like that?! "-it out. Damn."

"I don't see anything," Cream said from her position, her long ears quivering as they brushed against the cold stone.

Huffing in irritation, Silver started to pull himself forward. A tearing noise echoed through the cave, as he came out free on the other side of the wall. Fingering the teared cloth near his tail, Silver pursed his lips in disappointment, "And I was really liking this jacket." Silver silently waited for his friends to emerge from the wall. Luckily, none of them seemed to have any problems crawling through the small space.

"Oh wow!" Amy's green eyes sparkled as she gazed at the open chamber.

Further ahead lied multiple stones engraved into the ground, reflecting light as if they were diamonds. On either side of the thin path were large puddles of crystal clear water, with multiple diamond-like stones underneath. Despite the pretty view, on the opposite side of the chamber lied a huge gem, that seem to produce its own radiant light.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried, while Cream gasped as she looked around, "It looks like the Master Emerald... but the color is different."

The soft glow of the light purple emerald bounced off other sparking stones, reflecting different colors against the walls. In her excitement, Amy bypassed the huge pools of water that surrounded the stone, splashing water in her haste. Her hands touched the cold gem, as if she was caressing it, "Incredible!" She cooed before she started to tug.

She growled furiously when the stone wouldn't budge. "Why won't this thing come _off!_ "

Silver put his hands on his hips at his friends antics, "Amy, we can't take this back with us."

"Why not!?"

Flicking his tail and ears in a vexting manner, Silver indicated toward the crawl space with one hand, "Well for one reason, it won't fit through the crawl space. And the second one is... that it looks very heavy and I don't really want to carry it back."

"I'll make an exit then!" Amy furiously tugged at the gem. "And I'll carry it!"

"Don't be stubborn! And bring the cave on top of us? This might look like a nice grave sight, but I'd rather not be buried in it." Silver could see Cream muffling her laughter, her gaze locked onto the furious look Amy was wearing. She was finding the whole situation very humorous, much to Amy's anger.

"Don't be overdramatic." Amy then locked her blazing green eyes with gold, "How about you stop being a smarty pants and help me get the gem out of the wall!"

"If it won't budge for you, then what results do expect from me?" Silver questioned but nonetheless made his way over to the struggling hedgehog. He placed a hand on the cold surface of the gem, "If I can't tug it out, we're leaving it." _Not like we are going to take it back in the first place,_ he thought to himself.

"Just try!" Amy almost whined, twisting her hands and wrinkling her nose.

Placing a gloved hand around the purple gem, Silver started to pull. He strained his muscles much like Amy had earlier, and yet to no veil, the gem remained in place. Stuck in the wall with no possible way to get it out.

"You can do it!" Amy cheered from his side, "Just put your back into it."

"If put anymore of my back, I'll be spineless," Silver huffed stepping back, "It's really stuck. I don't think we can get it out."

"Ugh. Get out the way," Amy growled, placing her hands on the gem again, "I'll get it out."

Silver opened his mouth to retort but stopped once a familiar feeling emerged from his gut. He closed his eyes as dizziness washed over him, blocking his other sense from his friends; a blinding light followed the darkness that had crept up and Silver watched a familiar form appear.

 _ **Long ears twitched from side to side as the form made is way through the chamber. The form stopped in front of the purple gem and a faint, but clear click echoed off the walls of the chamber.**_

 _ **Moments later the ground started to shake with tremendous force and the form twisted to face the rushing water flowing into the open chamber.**_

Silver rubbed his forehead as the vision ended. _Was that form from before? Whoever that was got this far into the cave?_ Silver would have continued contemplating his vision, if it weren't for the familiar sound of a click.

White fur and quills bristled with anxiety, Silver yelled at Amy too late, "No! Amy don't!"

Amy looked at her companion in confusion, "Silver? What-" She stopped talking as the ground started to shake. Cream clutched Cheese to her chest and wailed in fright, as a thundering rumble echoed off the walls.

Familiar with the events, Silver went to reach out for Cream and Cheese, "Hold on-" He never got to finish because a crystal clear wave of water rushed into the open chamber, swallowing everyone with a tremendous burst of force.

* * *

Red shoes with a white stripe tapped impatiently against the ground, "Why won't they answer?"

Tails lifted a brow at his best friend, yet his eyes remained locked on the unresponsive communicator, "Like your the one for _punctuality_. Do I really need to remind you the _many times_ you never checked back in?"

"Do Cream and Silver look like they would miss a check in?" Sonic fired back from his position on the wing of the plane. The forest around them had gone quite. "Amy has her moments, but she always checks back in at some point. We've already waited more than half an hour for their check in."

"This is Silver's first mission with us, we really don't know what he's capable of or his habits regarding-" Tails stopped talking once he saw Sonic's unwavering and heavy stare. "I'm sure they're doing fine. The tracking signal I installed into Amy's communicator still indicates that they're by the waterfall." Tails tried to reassure his best friend. Despite Sonic's carefree attitude, he really cared deeply for the well being of his friends. Although, he might not wear his heart on his sleeve and was inclined to lean more towards his recklessness side with a douse of quick wit, he still tended to be very protective of those he considers to be close to.

"Let's go and find out what they're doing. We didn't find out anything out here anyway," Sonic said with a steady voice, his gaze focused on the horizon and blue furred ears standing straight.

Tails didn't say anything, he just powered up the Tornado and kept an eye on the communicator.

* * *

Silver groaned in pain as his head pulsed in discomfort; dazed golden eyes slowly slide open to see the clear blue evening sky. He tenderly touched his scalp and this time swallowed his hiss, he must have hit something on-

Adrenaline rushed through his system, instantly dulling the pain in his head. He sat up with the intention of finding his friends-

"Are you okay?" A tender hands rested on his warm, wet fur.

"Cream? Cheese?" Silver instantly examined her for any wounds or bruises. He only slightly relaxed when he noticed the young rabbit only covered in water and dirt. Cheese was no different, the little Chao was clinging tightly to Cream, a small look of concern etched to his face. Further behind, Amy was sitting up, clutching her head with a wince. He couldn't help but ask, "Are you guys okay?" He really needed the reassurance that they were all fine and nothing was broken.

Cream nodded, patting Cheese lightly on the head in a soothing manner, "Yeah. I was worried you weren't going to wake up. You weren't answering at all."

"Don't worry Silver, we all seem to be in good shape," Amy perked up, before her gaze locked onto his head wound, "Although I might be wrong. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Silver tried to give them his most convincing smile but was later dulled as he looked at his surrounding. Every single one of them seemed to be submerged in thigh high water; the water itself was very warm to the touch and a slight stream of steam seem to rise from the small pool of water they were submerged in. Stones of various sizes created a barrier between land and the water, creating an enclosure similar to a pool. They were so lucky to not have drowned! "Where are we?"

A shadow descended upon them, "Oh-my! This is a hot spring lad," An old, but powerful voice spoke.

Near the edge stood an old tortoise with reddish brown skin that sagged with age and wrinkles, telling the story of his long lifespan. The carapace and plastron of the tortoise had a gray-black tint to it with several scratches, and a pair of spectacles rested on his snout. The tortoise walked with a slight limp and in one of his hands, he held a walking stick that was longer than his height.

"A hot spring?" Amy was in shock, she had no idea where they were. "Um, excuse me sir-"

"Names Torkoal the Tortoise," He slowly made his way closer to the confused group, "And who might you all be? If I may ask, it's not everyday a group of youngsters pop out of nowhere." He huffed out a throaty laugh, "Well, I wouldn't say nowhere since most of you fell out of the sky."

"Well, I Amy Rose," The pink hedgehog indicated to herself before continuing with a bit of a rush, "And those are my friends. Silver, Cream and Cheese. Do you know where we are? Or how to get back to- _OH NO!_ "

Amy heart thumped wildly as she started to look for her bag. Her bag that held a lot of _important_ items and supplies. She couldn't lose it! "My bag's not here!"

"Please tell me you still have the communicator?" Silver begged, as he started to look in the water. He ran his fingers over the smooth stones beneath the water and felt nothing. Nothing that indicated that Amy's bag was nearby or any of the items that were in the bag..

Amy growled as she couldn't find any of her supplies or the bag itself, "I wouldn't be freaking out if I had it. Tails is going to kill me!"

 _Sonic is going to kill us as well, he specifically said to check in at certain times and it's way past our deadline!_ Silver was starting to freak out as they weren't finding anything, now how are they going to get back-

"I'd tell you the way, but I'm sorry to say I don't go out too much," Torkoal croaked before pointing his walking stick down a path to the left, "A few houses down this path, you'll come across an antique shop. Lady Gardevoir should point you the right direction."

Silver stood up, immediately noticing the heaviness of his soaked jacked. He kept his frown to himself, "Thank you sir. We really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. This place has been lonely for too long, it's good to see new faces. Do come by for a visit."

A few moments later, they found themselves inside an old store, partly covered in dust and shadows. Dozens of items and artifacts littered the cabinets and shelves, in addition, different pictures hung from the wall. Depicting several exotic locations along with nameless faces and figures. The presence of books were everywhere, stacked in corners or laying down in every available place. The old shop was dim, only light by candles and the natural light from outside, giving off an air of intimidation but also an appeal to wonder. "Hello?" Amy called out, "Lady... Gardevoir? Anyone home?"

Cream gently bumped into Silver's fur, "This place is really creepy," She clutched Cheese close to her chest. "Do you think she's here?"

"I don't know," Silver said as his golden gaze drank up all the different items. He stopped at one particular picture of a lynx and a tortoise. He instantly recognized the younger appearance of Torkoal, but the young feline was unknown to him.

The lynx had short green hair that curled just below her chin. Thin, but long furred ears stretched between her hair, almost resembling short spikes. Most of her fur was snow white, except her arms that are the same shade of green as her hair. Dark wine colored eyes stared back, with laughter and accomplishment, which were identical to the young tortoise. Both of the figures were posing in front of a big, ancient and complex looking statue. It sorta looked like a dragon. Silver twisted his head to peer at it at the writing and frowned in confusion, he's never seen writing quite like that.

Another similar picture was next to it, except that there were four figures posing in front of the same statue. One was a bunny-

"That's an ancient statue in the human world. Myths and stories tell that it's a representation of two powerful beasts~"

Quills bristled at the daunting but calm voice. He turned to see an old figure staring at him and he felt the temperature of the room plummet. Chills ran from the base of his skull, down towards his spine and legs, Silver barely kept himself from cowering away. The lynx moved swiftly and gracefully across the room, her white dress flowing with every step she took. The snow white lynx came to rest on one of her chairs, "It's not everyday we get strangers out here."

Amy shook off her chills, "Yeah we noticed how isolated this place is."

"Yes, everyone these days are moving more towards the city, leaving behind places like this," Red wine colored eyes were still locked onto the silver hedgehog. Silver shivered at the stare, he felt like he was being pierced, as if the old lynx was reading something hidden from him. "How may I help you dears?" The lynx inquired, her gaze then traveling to the rest of the occupants in the room.

Despite the deep laughter lines etched to her face, the lynx held herself with a straight and dignifying look. As if she had embodied the word calm and collected. She greatly contrasted the dark and dreary store, as if she was the center of a bright nebula, and all the mysterious books and artifacts were stars rotating around her. Silver had no idea why, but he felt like there was a strange energy within the store that was he was picking up on. It clinged to his mind as his friend did all the talking.

"Are you Lady Gardevoir?" Amy asked as she moved closer to her friends. Something about the old mouse didn't seem safe and a bit intimidating.

The lynx threw her head back with a soft laugh, "He's still introducing me like that," A sly grin grew on her mouth, showing her pearly white teeth. Her eyes glittered with laughter at the hidden inside joke. "Why yes dear, I'm the one and only Lady Gardevoir."

"Oh good," Amy whispered before calling out in a louder voice, "We're lost and we were hoping to be pointed in the right direction."

"Hmm," The lynx purred as she examined her guests. Watching in fascination as they squirmed from her piercing and direct gaze, "I can. Did you bring a map?"

Pink furred ears folded, "Uh... no."

"Tsk." Gardevoir then pulled out a drawer that was near her and rolled one out. She pointed towards her map, "Come here then dear, so I can tell you were to go. The rest of you can look around if you want. Just don't break anything. This shouldn't take long."

Amy looked at her friends before making her way towards the pale lynx. Silver couldn't help his curiosity but once again, he made his way towards the photos that had caught his attention. He couldn't explain it but the letters on the statue had bugged him, despite never seeing something like that. It tickled his brain in spite of the growing headache. He didn't understand-

"That is the language of the unknown, a language so ancient most of history has forgotten about it."

Silver tried to not jump away from the unnerving voice that had seemed to popped out of nowhere. He swallowed his fright and tried to shake off the deepening chill going up his spine, "Oh really, I've never heard of it."

Long snow white ears rotated to his direction,"Oh it's very ancient, people don't talk about it now. It goes along with other myths of ancient creatures of wondrous and dangerous powers. Some say they even exist today, hidden from our world."

"Creatures?" Why was he getting interested? He should be running towards the nearest exit, how long does it take to get directions!?

"Yes, the photo you're looking at is a representation of the creatures I'm talking about, only these are legendary. Myths talk about them bending the will of time and space to their bidding. Very old and very powerful they are."

Silver, along with Amy and Cream looked doubtful, as if they had been told a children's story. Bending time and space? That sounded like crazy talk, nobody has that much power. It was unimaginable to think of something like that.

The lynx pursed her lips as her eyes landed on Silver's clothed chest, or more specifically, the object above the clothe, "What an interesting relic you have there? What is it?"

This time everybody froze with unnatural precision at the question and Gardevoirs curiosity grew at their unnatural reaction to her question. Sweat began to accumulate on top of Silver's brow, as he fought to come up with an answer. _Does 'I don't remember' count as an answer? Should he even tell her of his lost memories? What if-_

"I don't remember what it is, but someone important gave it to me." Silver held his breath. He wasn't exactly lying... but the voice he heard back when Sonic and Tails found him. It had felt so real and loud... he was sure that someone important to him had given it to him. Whoever that was.

Gardevoir inspected him for a moment. Silver was beginning to think that she hadn't believed him, which can attribute to him being a bad liar. He wasn't very good at keeping a poker face either-

"Hmm interesting," The lynx then turned to Amy and pointed at something on the map, "If you follow this path, you'll get to where your wanting to go. I wouldn't deviate too far, it's getting late as it is."

"Thank you very much, we would have been in real trouble without you here," Amy looked up with gratitude showing on her face. _I wouldn't be so sure, Amy. Sonic and Tails are going to be peeved once we show up,_ Silver thought, _but it's better late than never._

"Your very welcome dear, feel free to take the map with you. It's on the house this time," Gardevoir leaned back in her chair, waving away the small group. Once they had left, a small smirk grew on her face. Interest shined bright in her eyes and it all had to do with the energy the ivory hedgehog was carrying around on his neck.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Next Chapter**_

 _ **The two dissolved into a comfortable silence, the only sound occupying the room was their steady breathing and the occasional noise of shuffling as Tails bandaged a few cuts. "Want to go watch a movie? We have popcorn."**_

 _ **Silver looked at the young fox in confusion. "Movie? Amy might have mentioned that word earlier."**_

 _ **Tails mouth dropped in surprise before shaking his head. Right. No memories. "Well we are going to watch one. Come," Tails indicated for Silver to follow, "You can choose one while I look for some painkillers.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Those that know about the game, one of the main reasons I have decided to turn Torkoal and Gardevoir (Team Charm) into mobians is because pokemon aren't going to be introduced until much later, for the sake of the story. All other characters from the games will be as intended, so I wouldn't worry too much.**

 **There are a few reasons why I chose a lynx to represent Gardevoir, and one of them is that I really didn't want to make her into a human (I'm not ready for that, lol.) Gardevoir is represented as a knight or a fighter, someone who is protective, and I thought a predator would be a good idea (I was going to go for mouse to represent it's fairy-like appearance, but meh, I decided on something fiercer.) Also, spiritually, lynx's are known to be the 'master seer', often being able to see what others cannot, such as the soul, thoughts, and intentions of others, as well as having a connection to energy. Lynx are said to know the truth and heart of others, which sounds pretty cool and I think it can reflect well with Gardevoir and her place in this story.**

 **Like I said, I wouldn't worry about the other characters, although there are going to be a few minor deviations just to keep it interesting. Also, the statue mentioned is taken from the Sinnoh region, specifically from Eterna City.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Color of Worry is Blue

**Hello, sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a few things come up which had made me delay. It didn't help that I wasn't satisfied with the chapter, so I had to rewrite it a couple of times. Turns out writing emotions is hard to do, and I also wanted to play with different perspectives on this chapter, hopefully it came out good and it isn't too weird. I just wanted to add a bit of dimension to the story, hopefully it works out. Anyway, I'm going to have to say that updating chapters is going to become slower, because not only is school starting but I have a job. I'll try to aim for once a week or once ever two weeks but we'll see how that goes. Anyway, huge shoutout to Caliban Super Saiyan 0, thank you for checking up on me, I really appreciate it!**

 **Also, the song mentioned is from Anastasia, Once Upon a December.**

 **bajy: Not going to lie, Komodo dragons are amazing. I find them so fascinating from their venom to their draconic from (I can be a huge nerd when it comes to animals, lol). Anyway thank you for reviewing, and I'm happy to know you like my writing. Your guess is very interesting, having a species hunted down really does put a spin on things., I might play with the idea to a certain degree.**

 **Tolkam: Thank you for reviewing! Haha, you nipped the bud on that one. I can't believe I forgot about Team Charm, lol. Thanks to you I was able to make the adjustment, so thank you very much!**

 **isan5420: Thank you for reviewing. I might actually look into that machine, I might be able tow fit it into the story at a certain part I have planned. As for the other suggestions, I'll try to incorporate a few of them. There's a few certain events I already have established, so I'll see what I can do! Although I love your suggestions!**

 **Chain Lynx: Thank you for reviewing. At the moment, The green in the leaf village is on hiatus because I have a certain ending in mind, but not the middle of the story planned out (your absolutely right about bouncing ideas tho). I might give it a shot once this story is done, I really want to finish at least one of my stories, and I'm not really to give up on any of them. I'll just see how my brain goes.**

* * *

By the time the group got back to the cabin, the sun had set a long time ago, and much to everyone's resignation, Sonic was beyond irritated. Silver, Amy, Cream and Cheese couldn't seem to keep their shoulders from hunching down or from wanting to curl up upon seeing the azure hedgehog's heavy and annoyed expression. With arms woven tightly across his chest and spines prickling peevishly, Sonic stopped a couple of feet away from the wooden door. He had yet to openly say anything about their _delay_ , except _'let's go back to the cabin'_ once they had come across him by accident, but everyone could feel the pressure mounting by the second.

Silver was starting to dread the heavy atmosphere, he had never seen the carefree hedgehog to be anything but laid back, and seeing his unsettled attitude made his stomach to flip and his hands to sweat. Behind the azure hedgehog, Tails and Knuckles got off the Tornado with a bland expression that could have been read as relief. Whether that be because they finally got back to the cabin from the long ride or that nobody was hurt was beyond Silver's understanding, although he could note that it was far from their previous expression a couple of hours ago.

A knot in Silver's stomach untangled when Tails directed a lopsided grin towards his direction. The pale hedgehog sighed and straightened his spine when Sonic rounded towards them, making the group of four jitter with nervousness once they had settled out of their vehicles, "Do you have any _idea_ -"

"Woah," Knuckles interrupted, his eye ridges narrowing in exhaustion and the desire to get back to his previous task, "You can lecture them later, _papa hedgehog_. Let's get this meeting over with first." Knuckles was quick to avoid the scalding glare Sonic threw at him, before indicating to the wooden door.

By the way his lips went into a straight line and his blue furred ears were pinned straight up, frustration was very obvious on Sonic's face. With a dry throat, Silver swallowed heavily as he faintly sensed Sonic's conflicting emotions. Like water running through his fingers, Silver could vaguely sense Sonic's anger, although he was surprised to notice that it wasn't scalding as he would have thought at first, but more along the lines of an aggravated simmer. His anger wasn't boiling nor lukewarm, but... there was an another underlying emotion that Silver couldn't name from the top of his head. The ivory hedgehog didn't know what to make of it, he would have thought the blue hedgehog would have been angrier. After all, everything had gone sideways in the worst possible way.

The ivory hedgehog bit his lip in thought and guilt twitched in his stomach. Like they didn't have enough on their plate. He knows that his friends are hero's by nature, to help those in need is clearly written into their genes. Yet, they had failed today. They didn't find anything useful to help aid them in their current situation. They had found nothing relating to the Time Gear. Not to mention they had gotten lost for hours, probably causing everyone else to worry and only adding to their troubles. And that doesn't even begin to touch on Silver's own personal problems.

Trying to distance himself from his anxious thoughts, Silver tried to take a steady breath before choking on it when Sonic snapped his head in their direction and barley muttered out, "We are having this conversation later."

Despite Sonic's words having a lack of bite into them, Amy, Silver, Cream and Cheese hunched inwardly before reluctantly following him. Once they were through the threshold, Silver bit the inside of his cheek when he saw everyone else already waiting for their arrival. How long had they been here? Hours? Was it wistful thinking to think they had gotten there moments before them? Gulping silently, Silver hoped that they had arrived minutes before they did, or else he was going to start to feel embarrassed by their delay, even if it was unintentional. Feeling a bit intimidated and awkward, he placed himself towards the back of the group, and he wasn't surprised when he was joined by Amy, Cream and Cheese.

It wasn't long before the ebony hedgehog began to speak in a professional manner, not that it surprised anyone. He went on to describe how their mission, the things they saw or did, and for lack of better words, their failure at attempting to find a Time Gear. Amy then stood up and made her way towards the front, where she reported their findings of the hidden springs, along with great detail of the chamber hidden in the waterfall, much to the delight of Rouge, whose eyes flashed with interest at the mention of the purple gem. Amy only touched on the important subjects of their mission, and briefly brushed though their meetings with the odd mobians in the small, abandoned-like village, although Silver found it odd when she didn't mention any of his visions.

After a brief pause Silver remembered that not everyone was updated on his special ability. He looked over towards Rouge and Shadow before averting his eyes. Knuckles did mention to keep his ability on the need to know basis, and it wouldn't do him any favors if he went out to blare out his ability to the world. But… both mobians seemed trustworthy, especially since they looked to be well acquainted with Sonic and the gang. They had to be dependable to a degree… right? Maybe he could mention his ability later? It could come in handy when trying to find the thief that stole the gear or the Time Gears themselves.

Silver snapped back to attention when Amy ended her report in the same conclusion as the last team. They hadn't been able to find a Time Gear. Silver sent a small smile towards Amy as she walked back. He was very certain that he couldn't have been able to describe everything that had happened with such a calm and easygoing expression like the pink hedgehog.

Then his thoughts soured. They had failed to find a Time Gear, not even finding a simple clue that it was within their vicinity. Something that could indicate that _'yes, there is a Time Gear here, now find it.'_ Or maybe something that could nudge them in the right direction. Yet, they had found nothing that was out of place, nothing that was remotely strange except the hidden chamber. It was frustrating to think about, but he could infer that finding one wasn't going to be easy, after all, Tails had mentioned that no one had been able to accurately find one. That meant that the Time Gears weren't going to be out in the open for everyone to see. Which bugged him because then how did the thief know where to find one? Or was it by pure dumb luck that the thief had found one?

By the time Silver came out of his thoughts, Tails was confirming the hidden cave within the chamber, although they had completely missed the chamber in which they had been washed out of.

Golden eyes then landed on the azure hedgehog, who had his back towards them, giving off the odd sense of a cold shoulder, but maybe Silver was reading too much into it. He did notice how stiff Sonic was, with sharp quills slightly sticking up in agitation. Sonic kept his responses, short and curt, only relaying what Tails hadn't mentioned in his report, which wasn't a lot since the yellow fox tended to be very detailed orientated when speaking. The odd behavior even caught Shadow's attention, who raised a brow at the azure hedgehog when his attitude and body language lacked his laid back attitude he was known for.

Disappointment and failure layed heavily like a blanket when nobody reported anything regarding to the Time Gears. It turned to guilt once Cream had faintly pointed out a familiar piece of cloth and a semi-broken communicator clutched in Sonic's hand. How had Silver not noticed that? He vaguely fingered his jacket where it had been ripped by the stone. It must have washed out when the water had slammed everyone out of the chamber. Silver swallowed heavily at the implication of finding those items. What those items could mean when found without context or without previous knowledge of what had happened. Sonic had worried about taking Cream and Cheese on this mission earlier, granted it hadn't looked dangerous at the time. But… Silver couldn't imagine what had passed through Sonic's mind when he had only found that piece of torn cloth and the broken communicator with no sight of his friends. Only the deep and mysterious cave behind the waterfall.

Dread and apprehension kept knotting itself in the pit of his stomach, the more Silver thought about it.

By the end of the meeting the atmosphere had a sober and lackluster appeal. Nobody had found anything remotely interesting or relating to the Time Gears. It like any idea of what they could do next evaporated as soon as they thought of it. They could only speculate on what was going to happen or what actions they should proceed with. Shadow and Rouge had left with the promise of keeping them updated if they got anything interesting regarding the thief or information regarding the Time Gears or if anything similar popped up. Knuckles had also made his exit rather quickly, muttering something about his duty to the Master Emerald, Silver had a hunch that he didn't want to get caught in Sonic's lecture, which was bound to happen when everyone else left. Although Knuckles did mention to keep him updated on the matter at hand.

Once they were alone, Sonic pivoted on his feet, turning to face the rest of the group that was behind him. "Now that we got _that_ out of the way-"

"Wait," Tails interrupted much to the displeasure of his older brother. Tails shrugged at his interruption, which didn't look like an apology, "We should hear their side of the story first."

Sonic barley held his hiss, what was up with everyone interrupting him today. "We already did-"

"That was more of a report," Tails insisted with a flick of his large furred ear. He turned towards Amy, who was looking a bit dejected at her feet. "Amy, tell us what happened, again. And please add the details this time."

Amy didn't look surprised that Tails knew that she had glossed over some details. So buckling up and straightening her spine, Amy began from the beginning of when they had arrived at the waterfall. Throughout the recap, Silver kept glancing over at Sonic's direction before shifting his gaze azure hedgehog had looked a lot calmer than he had earlier, his posture was more relaxed now and less rigid. His gaze no longer held the tightness of when they had met up with him, although he kept a steady grip on the two items that seem to drive Silver's stomach into a knot.

When Amy mentioned his visions, Silver snapped his attention over to her. He was about to voice his confusion but a thought entered his mind. The only noticeable trait that the shadowed figure seem to have was long ears, sort of like… but could that be? Or was he reading too much into his vision? Anybody could have long ears and could essentially find the cave hidden in the waterfall and not mention it at all. After all, what was the probability of the shadowed figure being the old lynx from the antique store? It has to be pretty low.

The atmosphere dropped even more when Amy reluctantly told them about Creams accident in the water. The tightness returned to Sonic's gaze, and he didn't miss the looks of guilt that Silver and Amy threw at each other. After all, _they had failed to keep the young rabbit safe… even after promising…_

"Do you guys have any idea," Sonic began with a harsh but firm voice, "What I thought when neither of us could find you guys? Much less only find these remains?" Sonic uncovered the items and waved the cloth and the communicator. "What you guys did was reckless, even if it was accidental. You guys need to be more attentive on these missions-"

Hot molten fury began to bubble beneath Amy's skin. It surged through her body like hot lava on a summer day. Despite her infatuation with her hero, she still had a bit of pride in her. She understood that they should have reported back when she had mentioned it to the rest of the crew, and that she had messed up when she had pushed the gem _inward_ , instead of _outward_ , but that didn't give premise to have Sonic scold her like a toddler. After all, how many times had he been on dangerous missions, with no way of knowing if she'd ever see him again? Done scary and frightening things that had made her have horrible nightmares about losing a lifetime friend. Because at the base of all things, that was what they both were. Through thick and thin, both of them were close friends, and to lose someone of that degree terrified her and she knew it frightened him.

Within a heartbeat, her boiling blood went into a simmer, because she understood what her friend was going through. At the base of everything that had happened today, they had scared the azure hedgehog. They had left no trace behind as to what had happened, and that was enough frighten anyone. Sonic is a hero, no _ifs_ or _buts_. He is what he is. He tries his best to save the world and does a good job of it. The only thing that could possible take him down would be to not be able to save his friends. _To not be there when they needed him the most._ And today's events made that happen. It also didn't help that Amy had taken on a heavy load on her shoulders.

Cream and Cheese weren't exactly newbies at the hero business, but they weren't exactly up to the caliber of someone like Sonic or Knuckles in regards to training and experience. Amy herself has been taking martial arts classes for years to keep herself on her toes, and she knew for a fact that Tails would sometimes train with the azure hedgehog to sharpen his reflexes. And adding to the mix, they had taken someone who has no experience in dealing with the dangers that Sonic and the gang subject themselves too, but also adding the effects of amnesia. Amy might not be a doctor, but she knows that they shouldn't be putting someone with amnesia in dangerous situations, regardless of the good intentions behind it. Despite Silver, Cream and Cheese, being on their best behavior, it was like Amy had taken a baby and two young mobians on a dangerous adventure. Well that wasn't a fair comparison either. Silver didn't really act like a baby, and Cream and Cheese were better behaved than most people in their group, although that still didn't make up for their unexperienced.

Which comes to a certain conclusion. Amy completely understands Sonic's concern. Cream and Cheese were basically little siblings to the azure hedgehog, practically family. And Amy wasn't blind to the fact that Sonic had already become attached to the ivory hedgehog. Somehow, in the last couple of days, Sonic had taken Silver under his wing. To lose any of them because of a simple mistake would hurt. The word _painful_ could not explain what everyone would feel. Which is why she relaxed her stance and listen to him rant about safety, and keeping an eye on each other, and everything else Sonic thought of in the moment.

"-You should have checked in when you found the secret cave."

The last sentence alone drove his point. He was right, they should have called before venturing further into the cave. Maybe as soon as Cream had fallen into the water. They should have been more attentive than getting wrapped in their adventure. Things could have been so much worse-

Sonic pinched the bridge of his muzzle, his conflicting emotions finally surfacing on his face. The day had gotten out of control so fast, and if anything, Sonic wasn't much for leaving his friends in unknown danger. Yet, he was relieved to know that they were alright, it had lifted some burden off of his shoulders, "Let's just go home."

* * *

Silver sat down dejected on his borrowed bed, his ruined jacket already flung over a chair. Amy had already driven off to drop Cream and Cheese at their own house, leaving the rest of the group to make their way over towards their own home. The flight back had been silent and awkward, everyone keeping to themselves despite the thick and dense atmosphere. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the house, Silver had taken off to take a quick shower. He had been utterly disgusted with all the filth that had stuck to his fur and he needed to take everything off. Not only that but he was completely exhausted. Today's events had taken a toll on him, not only physically but mentally, he needed time to himself to reorient himself because he felt awful.

The Time Gears. The Time Gear thief. The mission. Their failure to complete the mission. Cream almost drowning. Sonic being disappointed. Ugh. Nothing had gone his way today. It all made him feel like a failure.

He doesn't know how long he is under the spray of water, but it had long ago gone cold. He only started to feel like himself when he had put on a baggy grey shirt and navy blue sweats; a comfort that brought him closer to his human body and habits. Not long after, pain had started to settle in. His body felt sore with bruises and his head was still pulsing with a headache. Yet, despite his discomfort, he couldn't stop hearing or seeing Sonic's expression during his small lecture. He had looked... so disappointed and upset at all of them.

Silver felt like he had failed at Sonic's expectations. Not only in keeping Cream safe, but not thinking ahead when they had driven deeper into the mysterious cave. They had all been riding the high of finding something unknown, but that held no excuse as to why they couldn't have been more careful. _Bottom line was that they should have been more careful._ What would have happened if there had been a cave in? Or if the water in the chamber had crushed one of them? Injury was nothing to scoff. Today they had been extremely lucky. Nobody had broken anything or had gotten lost. If something had happened then no one outside of their small team at the time was going to know how to help them or know where they were to begin with. A possibility no one had thought about or prepared for.

Sonic had been right. They had utterly been reckless and it could have cost them their lives. Could have cost him his _friends_ lives. Silver didn't think he could live with himself if that had happened.

Not only had he been foolish but he had worried them. Sonic and Tails had supported him ever since they had found him passed out on the beach. They had kept him from the streets and had shared wonderous things from the world. Luxuries and food that he could have only dreamed of. He was only but a stranger to them and himself. What did he have to offer? A loose cannon, who can't keep his friends safe? Did he deserve such kindness?

Silver frowned at his sense of doubt, while he gently rubbed his aching head. Ears plastered to his scalp, he couldn't help but feel like a burden. Would they still want to help him? Or abandon him because he was a danger to others? Maybe he was too much work? Wouldn't it be easier to let him go? After all he had done nothing but take up Sonics and Tails time and space. He had basically become a parasite with nothing to show for but an empty mind with no memories. No essence of who he used to be. A stranger with weird mental powers that can potentially dig up and bring to light the deepest of secretes. Who would want someone like that in their home? Introduce them to his friends? How could Tails and Sonic want-

"Don't be too hard on yourself," a kind voice interrupted his spiraling thoughts. Wide, golden eyes found clear crystal blue, "I came to check up on you and well... check in on your injuries." The fox waited patiently by the doorway.

When it became evident that Tails wasn't going to walk further into the room without his permission, Silver quicky sputtered, "Oh, no. I'm fine. Really-"

"Silver," Tails had the tone of voice that indicated his experience with unruly hedgehogs trying to get out their check ups, "I can see your bruises from here and the fact that you keep rubbing you head indicates something. Do you have a headache? How hard did you hit it?"

Furred ears still pinned to his head, Silver sighed before indicating for Tails to come in. "Yeah the ride was rough." _Not to mention he had blacked out midway through._

Tails sat beside him, opening a familiar looking medkit. The twin tailed fox expertly got out ointment and some bandages. "I have some painkillers downstairs. I'll get you some after I finish." Tails said gently before taking one of Silver's arms.

"Okay," Silver sighed, letting the younger boy do his work. The atmosphere was pleasant in spite of Silver's tense form.

"You know Sonic's just worried, right?"

Furred ears twitched at the sound and he lifted an eyeridge. "Yeah," Silver sighed softly, his gaze locked onto the floor, "I understand his frustration too. I made some stupid decisions today."

"Debatable." Tails commented. "When he found your ripped cloth and the broken communicator, he had freaked out. He had wanted to look through the entire cave, flip every stone to see where you guys had disappeared." Tails still had that odd, calm look to his face, "His imagination tends to run as fast as he does, sometimes faster. But I had faith that you guys would make your way back to the cabin. Amy knows her way around."

 _Not this time, we were all lost as my memories are._ "Yeah. She is one tough hedgehog. Wouldn't have made it without her."

"She is." Tails looked up with a fond smile. "We looked for a long time. I had to call Knuckles at some point because Sonic wasn't listening to me, I was very sure you'd all turn up at some point, but my big brother can be very stubborn. We barely managed to convinced him to leave. I know he came off really harsh earlier, but that's because he doesn't know what to do with himself when others are in danger. He's the type of person to put himself in danger first in order to protect his friends."

Silver swallowed heavily as he continued to look down towards his feet, feeling glum but not devoid of emotion. He really didn't know what to think.

"Silver," Tails huffed breathlessly, "I'm not here to pick up a lecture or make you feel bad about yourself. I'm here to tell you that you four did well today. Despite the scare you all threw at us, out of everyone, you guys managed to find something unique and cool. Sure, it had nothing to do with the Time Gears, but our search didn't come fruitlessly."

"But because of our actions, we put each other in danger." Silver huffed through his nose, his fears tumbling out of his lips before he could stop them. "Nothing good can come out of anything if we don't watch out for each other. I mean, Cream almost drowned, and for some dumb reason, none of us were injured when we were washed out of the cave. We were lucky _today_. What if my decisions cause something worse to happen."

Tails lifted an eyeridge before indicating towards the pale hedgehog, "I wouldn't say you came back perfect."

Silver huffed, "Yeah, bruises and a headache are nothing compared to what could have happened."

"Silver," Tails said with a soft voice, "I think you are taking this all to heart. Yes, something could have been done better and _accidents_ do happen. But thinking about the _ifs_ isn't going to change what happened today, in fact, I think that it's going to drive you crazy if you keep thinking about all the possibilities of something going wrong. Everybody came back safe and sound. That's what matters."

"But-"

"I'm serious," Tails held Silver's gaze, "Don't be too hard on yourself. Mistakes happen, and we learn from them."

"That's a very narrow way to see things."

Tails rolled his eyes without malice, "Well, you are making everything complicated. There are billions upon billions of things that could have gone right or wrong today. Thinking about all those possibilities will literally make you lose your head. Don't take what today happened for granted. Learn from the things that you consider a mistake, and fix them next time if they are applicable to the situation."

Silver looked back down, contemplating what the yellow fox had said. "You're really wise for someone who is so young."

Tails smiled, his eyes twinkling with delight, "I like to say I was born old, but I've been in the hero business for quite a while. Besides what are friends for."

There was a slight pause then Silver was talking before his mind caught up to what he was saying. "Do you guys really think of me as a friend?"

Tails answered with no hesitation, "Of course. We might not know who you used to be, but we have an idea of who you are now. And we are all willing to help you get your memories back, as long as it takes."

Silver wanted ask, _why? Why would you and the others go so far for some stranger? Why do you have so much trust on me?_ Instead he answers with a slight hitch to his voice and he hoped to keep his reluctance from his voice, "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

The two dissolved into a comfortable silence, the only sound occupying the room was their steady breathing and the occasional noise of shuffling as Tails bandaged a few cuts. "Want to go watch a movie? We have popcorn."

Silver looked at the young fox in confusion. "Movie? Amy might have mentioned that word earlier."

Tails mouth dropped in surprise before shaking his head. Right. No memories. "Well we are going to watch one. Come," Tails indicated for Silver to follow, "You can choose one while I look for some painkillers.

* * *

Although it was not planned for, Tails and Silver continued to watch different movies long after they had finished the first one. The pale hedgehog had instantly taken a liking to watching wondrous films, and it didn't help that he had fallen in love with the flavor of buttery popcorn. Movies portraying human actors had first drawn in the pale hedgehog, but he had soon moved on towards mobians ones or a mixture of the two. The living room downstairs had been rearranged to make a nest of some sort. The sofas had been moved to accommodate all the pillows and blankets they had gathered, along with making room for the snacks they had gathered.

Throughout the course of the night Tails and Silver had gone back and forth from watching movies to talking to one another. The atmosphere from earlier had all but dissipated, and in it's place, a more welcoming mood. For the past half hour, Tails had been rambling on about his latest invention, and despite Silver not knowing much about mechanics or technology, he had listen intently to the kit and had tried to contribute the conversation. Hearing the young fox talk with so much animation had boosted Silver's previous mood. Although some dark thoughts hanged in the back of his head, Silver was too tired to let them fester, instead he had his focus on his friend and the movie playing in the background.

Further into the night, when Tails had finally fallen asleep, Silver was still semi-awake, fighting the urge to close his eyes but was slowly losing the battle. Although the television wasn't playing very loud, the song was slowly soothing him to sleep.

' ** _Dancing bears, painted wings,'_**

 ** _'Things I almost remember,'_**

 ** _'And a song someone sings,'_**

 ** _'Once upon a December.'_**

Silver could feel his body numbing as sleep was starting to claim him, in mind and in body. At his side, Tails let out a soft snore before quietly mumbling to himself. Silver took a deep breath as he felt himself sink further into the soft warm blankets.

 ** _'Someone holds me safe and warm,'_**

 ** _'Horses prance through a silver storm,'_**

 ** _'Figures dancing gracefully,'_**

 ** _'Across my memory.'_**

Ever so slowly, Silver's present dreams started to shift into something distant but unpleasantly familiar. A small frown started to form on his face, as he got a whiff of ash and dust.

 _ **'Far away, long ago,'**_

 _ **'Glowing dim as an ember,'**_

 _ **'Things in my heart,'**_

 _ **'Use to know,'**_

 _ **'Things it use to remember.'**_

Flashes of red and destruction started to flip through Silver's mind at a rapid pace, severely disorting him. Burning buildings and a thick smog clouded his mind, Silver started to feel breathless as the smog started to suffocate him. His throat tightened momentary, and all he could taste was ash as it clogged his nose.

 _ **'And a song,'**_

 _ **'Someone sings,'**_

 _ **'Once upon a December.'**_

Silent and grey forests replaced the destruction and flashed through his mind in its place. Darkness remained, but the red hue that used to be all around him had dulled to a stagnate grey. Shadows moved unnaturally against the ground, and Silver could only whimper at the hot and cold sensation as he felt the shadow wraps themselves around his body and flesh, tightening with unnatural strength.

A strange, yet sharp scuffle brought Silver back to awareness. With a twitch of his ears and his headquills fanning out, Silver's golden eyes flashed to meet green eyes. He blinked slowly and watched the blurry shape of Sonic turn off the television.

"I'm sorry," Silver croaked, sleep still heavy on his mind and tongue.

Sonic kneeled in front of the nest, being mindful to not wake Tails in front of him, Sonic whispered, "I apologize as well for making you feel bad. This was your first mission, and I shouldn't have been too hard on you. Everyone makes mistakes."

Silver smiled numly as the apology registered in his sleepy mind. He sighed in content as he felt some pressure leave his shoulder, he hadn't screwed up as badly as he felt. Maybe they were still willing to help him? Maybe someday... he could get his memories back...

A warm and gentle hand rubbed against soft quills. "Don't worry, we'll help you the best we can."

* * *

 **Sneak Peak of Next Chapter**

 _ **Throwing away his cup, Silver pivited and turned to go back to the table when he unexpectedly ran into someone else.**_

 _ **Silver scratched one of his quills, in embarrassment. How clumby can he be? "Oh, I'm so sorry-"**_

 _ **"You were with Sonic at the meeting."**_

 _ **Silver's golden eyes widened in recognition at the red striped hedgehog. "Oh yeah... your-"**_

 _ **"Shadow?" Tails landed beside the two hedgehogs, his twin tails untwisting. He looked at Shadow in confusion, "What are you doing here?"**_


End file.
